Life at the WBBA
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: With the Legendary Bladers all living together at the WBBA, why wouldn't anyone want to know their daily lives? What are they doing when not training? What are their pasttimes? Their hobbies? What are they doing to get Gingka and Madoka together? And most importantly, how are they not driving each other insane? Read on to find out, cause we got a lot of ground to cover on this one!
1. Why Everybody Blames Gingka

**I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! -throws confetti-**

 **As you all can probably tell, I'm very happy to be back online! It's been pretty hectic these days. I've got a big test this Thursday for APWH, and my teacher's been working us really hard to study for it, so that's been taking up most of my time. That and I've also been going to the review sessions the teacher set up, and the marching band practices that are in May so the fresh meat** **—I mean, the incoming members, can get a feel for it. In summation, I've been busy AH (or as heck).**

 **But anyway, here's a little gift for y'all that I wanted to get posted. Please enjoy! I wrote this a couple months ago and then forgot about it, so there'll be no evidence of me needing to get my groove back. Enjoy, dearies!**

* * *

 **Why Everybody Blames Gingka**

"GINGKA!"

The door to the communal kitchen burst open, and an enraged Kyoya stormed in. Although he was wearing a towel around his head in addition to his regular clothes, he still looked pretty terrifying. Tithi squeaked and moved to hide behind Aguma.

"I KNOW YOU DID THIS, GINGKA!" Kyoya shouted in fury.

"What did I do?" Gingka asked in genuine curiosity.

"You must calm down first, Blader of Spring," Dynamis said to him. "It does no good to allow anger to cloud your common sense."

Everyone stared at him as he took a sip of tea.

"Okay, then," Gingka said slowly. He turned back to Kyoya. "Anyway, what did I do to get you so mad?"

Kyoya blinked at him, then remembered why he was so mad. "Oh yeah, right. You put hair dye in my shampoo again, didn't you?!"

"Waah!" Kenta exclaimed. "Why would you do that again, Gingka?!"

(As everyone knew, Kyoya was very possessive of his shampoo.)

"What? I never even touched your shampoo this morning! Tell him, guys!"

"He is right, Kyoya," Aguma said. "Gingka was in here with us the entirety of the time you were in the shower."

"Yeah, he was," King agreed. Chris and Kenta nodded.

"I agree. It seems Mr. Gingka has a watertight alibi, Mr. Kyoya," Yuki said to the blader. "So why accuse him of putting hair dye in your shampoo again?"

"Because the color of the dye he put in my shampoo is the same shade of blue he wears!"

"Come on, Kyoya," Tsubasa said to him. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah?"

And with a flourish, Kyoya whipped the towel off his head. His hair stuck up in the style it always was, but there was one slight difference: his hair was indeed blue.

At the sight of his hair, Chris and Yuki both spat out their tea at the same time, Kenta and Tithi burst into hysterical laughter, King snorted into his bowl of Reese's Puffs, and Tsubasa and Aguma tried hard to keep a straight face, at which they were failing epically. Even Dynamis looked amused at the sight. Hikaru had enough decency to hide her smile behind her hand. Gingka just stared with his mouth halfway open.

Kyoya glared at them all. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Jerks."

Then he turned and stalked out of the kitchen to make an attempt to wash the dye out. (And on a side note, it took him five washes to get it out, which resulted in everyone being forced to use cold water when they went to take a shower that day.)

"Why does he think that I did it?" Gingka asked once everyone had gotten over the hilarity of the sight.

"Perhaps it is because you have played a practical joke on everyone else here at least thrice?" Dynamis suggested as he took another sip of tea.

"What? When have I played a practical joke on anyone?"

Everyone sweatdropped at him.

"Then I guess you're forgetting the time I found my pictures of my head photoshopped onto eagles all over the building?" Tsubasa asked.

"And the time when you made the genre of music called heavy metal play while I was trying to meditate?" Dynamis added. (He had to do daily meditation in order to stay as calm as he always is.)

"Then there was the time you put buckets of water over our doors," King stated, gesturing to himself and Chris.

"And the time you put rubber snakes in my bed," Yuki added.

"And the time you put itching power in my hand cream," Hikaru remembered.

"And the time you drew unicorns on my arms in black marker while I was asleep," Aguma added.

"And the time you put a noise-making machine underneath my chair," Kenta also added.

"And the time when you made the loudspeaker play the Duck Song all day!" Tithi finished.

Gingka held up his hands. "Okay, guys, I get it, I've pranked you guys a few times. But seriously, that doesn't justify blaming me for everything that happens around here!"

Everyone glanced at each other.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 _CRASH._

"AAHG! WHO PUT WATER OVER MY—GINGKA!"

 _BOOM._

" _coughcough_ What the heck was—MR. GINGKA!"

Gingka, who was training with Pegasus in the training room, turned as the double doors burst open and two angry looking bladers came in. It was Kyoya, who was soaking wet, and Yuki, whose face and torso were covered in soot.

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?" Gingka questioned.

"What happened was that you put a bucket of water over my door!" Kyoya said furiously. "I am a lion, the King of the Cats! I don't like water!"

"Then how is it you shower every day?" Gingka asked curiously.

"Can we stay on subject, please?" Yuki asked crossly. "I just got a face-full of soot because someone, i.e. YOU, mixed chemicals together that EXPLODE when combined!"

"Wha—how could I have done that when I can't even name ten elements on the Periodic Table?" Gingka exclaimed.

Yuki gave him a look. "It's really not that hard, any old idiot could've done it."

"Come on, guys, I've been in here training all day!" Gingka protested. "I was nowhere near your room, Kyoya, or the lab!"

Kyoya just growled and stalked out of the room. Yuki shook his head before exiting behind him.

Gingka sighed and went back to training. "Seriously, what's next?" he mumbled to himself. "Kenta and Chris coming in saying someone put stink bombs in their rooms?"

 _BOOM._

 _BOOM._

Two simultaneous voices echoed throughout the building, "GINGKA!" before they were cut off my coughing.

About a minute later, Kenta and Chris came into the room.

Gingka sighed and turned around. Immediately a bad smell hit his nose and he waved a hand over. "Whew! You guys stink!"

"We stink because SOMEBODY put stink bombs in our rooms!" Chris replied hotly.

"Did you put stink bombs in our rooms, Gingka?" Kenta asked. He was significantly calmer than Chris, looking more frustrated than mad.

"No!" Gingka said in frustration. "No, I did not put stink bombs in your rooms, just like I did NOT put a bucket of water over Kyoya's door and like I did NOT cause an explosion in Yuki's lab! Seriously, you guys, I may have pranked you all before, but I'm telling the truth right now!"

Chris sighed in aggravation. "You better be telling the truth, or I'll slug you," he threated. "C'mon, Kenta, let's see if we can get the stink off of us."

And they left.

* * *

A couple hours later, the bladers and Tsubasa were hanging out in the lounge. They were all silent, relaxing after a long morning of training. Kyoya (who had gotten his hair back to its normal color by then) was in dry clothes, and only small traces of soot remained in Yuki's hair and on his face and clothes. Chris and Kenta had also mostly gotten rid of the smell, but they still stunk a bit.

The peaceful atmosphere was suddenly, and very unexpectedly, ruined by the sound of an air horn tearing through the entire building. Everyone jumped. Tithi was so surprised he fell off the couch.

"What is that?" he asked fearfully, hiding behind Dynamis. Dynamis himself was looking around in confusion.

Tsubasa stuck a finger in his ear, wincing. "It's called an air horn," he said to them. "It makes a really loud noise."

"No kidding," King stated, also sticking a finger in his ear. "Is your dad testing out the alarm system or something?" he asked Gingka. Gingka shrugged.

Kyoya stood up. "I'm gonna go see what all the noise is about," he declared. But when he opened the door, the sound rang out again, making everyone cover their ears. He quickly shut the door. The noise stopped. Kenta looked over at the door, then got up off the ground and went to stand next to Kyoya. He opened the door all the way, and the noise rang out, this time the loudest it had been so far.

Everyone covered their ears again. "Close the door!" Tsubasa shouted.

Kenta quickly shut the door, making the noise stop.

"Why does that sound keep going off?" Aguma asked aloud. He turned to Yuki, along with everyone else.

Yuki looked around at them all. "What?"

"You are the only one here with the highest intellect," Dynamis told him. "Therefore, you must have a theory about why that sound keeps going off."

With more understanding on why they were all looking at him, Yuki said thoughtfully, "Well when you put it that way, I can see why you're asking me. The reason why the air horn keeps going off is most likely because someone rigged them so that whenever someone opens a door, they go off."

Slowly, everyone's heads swiveled around to look at Gingka.

"Okay, seriously, guys?" Gingka stood up, throwing his hands in the air. "I. Did not. Do it. I didn't do anything that ever happened to you guys today!"

"Oh, really?" Aguma said to him. "Then how do you explain these?"

He pulled out two pictures and showed them to Gingka. One was a mug shot of Aguma, but it had devil horns, a curled moustache, and a pointed beard drawn in red marker, with the words "I HAVE NO LIFE" written across the bottom. The other one was a mug shot of King, but someone had photoshopped his face so that he had eyeshadow, lipstick, and blush on his face, all in pink. The picture also featured a pink bow standing out against King's blue hair.

"We found a whole bunch of these in our rooms," King told the shocked blader. "And I seem to remember you playing a prank involving photoshopping before."

"And what about me and Dynamis?" Tithi piped up. "We were in the library earlier and a bucket of raw eggs fell on our heads!"

"Yes," Dynamis confirmed. "And I must say, it took a very long period of time to get the egg out of our hair."

Gingka just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Finally he said, "Listen, guys, I'm telling the truth. I didn't do any of the pranks that happened today! Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for playing all the pranks I've ever played on you guys! Kyoya, I'm sorry I put shampoo in your hair the first time, okay? I'm sorry for everything, guys!"

Then he turned and rushed out of the room. The air horn sounded out during the short time the door was open before he closed it behind him.

The remaining bladers in the room watched him go, then sat in silence. Finally, Kyoya said aloud,

"I just want to know: who did put the hair dye in my shampoo yesterday?"

Tithi grinned and raised his hand. "And I mixed together all the chemicals in Yuki's lab so they would explode!" he added proudly.

"That was you? I was the one who rigged the air horns," Yuki reported.

"Chris and I did the photoshopping," King revealed.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, it took a while to figure out how to do it, but we got it."

"I did all the pictures," Aguma said, holding up the picture of him. "Dynamis and I also put the stink bombs in Chris and Kenta's rooms."

"Yes, and we must thank you, Yuki, for making them for us," Dynamis said to Yuki.

"No problem, Mr. Dynamis. The stink should wear off completely in about an hour, by the way," Yuki added to Chris and Kenta.

"Tithi and I did the bucket of water and the buckets of eggs," Kenta reported, fist bumping Tithi. "Which reminds me, I never want to be on top of a library shelf again."

Tsubasa looked at them all, dumbfounded. "Are you guys saying that you did all those pranks?" he asked in astonishment.

"The plan was to prank each other and then blame it on Gingka," Kyoya said to him. "We wanted to rile him up enough so that he would eventually apologize for pranking all of us."

"Speaking of which," King turned to Tsubasa. "You may want to stay out of your room for a while."

"Why?"

"Yuki and I put a loudspeaker in your room that'll start playing music by an American rock band called ACDC seriously loud whenever you go in," he explained.

"I can disable it later, Mr. Tsubasa," Yuki offered.

"Thanks, Yuki. And I have to say, guys, I never would've thought it was all you if I didn't just hear you all confess to it," Tsubasa remarked. "I'm impressed. Do you have anything else planned?"

He was both surprised and unsurprised to see all eight bladers smirk at each other. "What did you do?"

"We _may_ have put glitter bombs in his sock drawer," Kyoya replied with a sly smirk, "and we _may_ have photoshopped Gingka's face onto a Pegasus, which we _may_ have made about fifty thousand copies of that we _may_ have hidden so well he'll be finding them for the rest of the week." He turned to the others. "Am I missing anything?"

"The loudspeaker we _may_ have put in Gingka's room that'll be playing the Duck Song nonstop the entire night," Kenta added. "And the gorilla tape we _may_ have put in his bed so he can't get out of it tomorrow morning."

"And the other speaker we _may_ have put in his room that's going to play a Justin Bieber song when he goes inside!" Tithi finished with a happy grin.

Tsubasa whistled. "I guess I wouldn't want to be Gingka right now,"

"Agreed," everyone said in unison.

Just then, from one floor above, everyone heard "Baby, Baby," by Justin Bieber begin to play. In the next second, they heard Gingka's horrified scream when he recognized the song.

Tithi giggled. "He's gonna be so mad tomorrow morning!"

"At least we got our apology," Yuki stated.

Kyoya smirked. "And our revenge."

* * *

 **TA-DAAAAAA! I hoped you liked it!**

 **I'm planning on making this story basically a series of oneshots focusing on the lives of the Legendary Bladers as they all live together at the WBBA. If you all like it, I'll continue. Please tell me in your reviews what I should do! Should I continue? Or should I just abandon this story?**

 **Gingka: -praying- Please abandon it, please abandon it.**

 **Me: I HEARD THAT! -repeatedly whacks him with a foam sword-**

 **Gingka: HEY! QUIT IT!**

 **Me: EAT FOAM, SUCKA! -to you readers- Read and review! And wish me luck on my APWH exam, cause I REALLY want that college credit!**

 **Gryffyn out. Peace!**


	2. Cinnamon Challenge

**Yo yo, mah peoples! I should be in school right now, but my mom's letting me stay home cause it's the day after I took the AP World History exam! AND I DID AWESOME! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -does a Russian jig- Uh huh! Go me! I'm awesome! Go me!**

 **Madoka: CAN WE JUST GET THE CHAPTER OVER WITH?!**

 **Me: Oh yeah, right. Anyway, here's the next episode of Life at the WBBA, dedicated to all you people who liked and followed and reviewed! Thank you all! I hope I did good on this one! Enjoy! Also: There's a Phineas and Ferb reference in here, props to whoever can find it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

 **Gingka: -reads the chapter- How come it's always me that's the idiot?**

 **Me: You really want me to answer that?**

* * *

 **Cinnamon Challenge**

"I'm booooooooored-ah,"

It was indeed rather a boring day at the WBBA. Ryo was up working in his office, Hikaru was running errands, they had all completed more than enough training time, and to top it all off, it had been raining since early that morning. Yu and Tithi had been complaining earlier about how bored they were, but had fallen silent about an hour ago. Now, however, Gingka had taken up the mantle of complaining.

"We know, Gingka," Aguma mumbled. "You've said it ten times already."

They were all in the training room, sprawled around. Kenta, Tithi, Yu, and also Yuki for some reason, were all hanging upside down on the monkey bars. Ryo had gotten them installed after Yu insisted on it.

"Well, it's true!" Gingka replied. "It's been raining ever since this morning, and we can't do anything! We should be having fun, but what kind of fun can we have when it's raining?"

"We could talk about our feelings," Kenta suggested.

Everyone stared at him. Except Dynamis, who was meditating like he always was.

"I'm gonna rephrase that question," Kyoya said after a pause, from where he was slouched against the wall. "What kind of fun can we have when it's raining?"

Gingka gave him a look. "Didn't I just—"

"Hey, I wouldn't mind talking about my feelings," King piped up.

Kyoya punched him in the arm. "How do you feel now?"

"In pain," King whimpered, clutching his arm.

"Good." Kyoya looked back up. "Huh. Y'know, that was kind of fun."

"For you!" King protested.

"That's enough," Aguma said before it could get ugly. "We obviously have to do something, or else we are going to kill each other in our boredom."

"Aguma's right," Chris agreed. "So… what should we do?"

Everyone looked at each other. Gingka thought hard, then his face lit up. "Hey, I know!"

He stood up and went for the doors. "Come on, everybody!"

His fellow bladers all shrugged, then got up from their positions and followed him. Yuki had to be supported a little by Chris due to him being so dizzy after hanging upside down for so long. Yu, Kenta, and Tithi, however, were perfectly fine.

Gingka led them down the hall, up the stairs, and into the kitchen, where he told them all to sit down at the large table that accommodated them every morning. Then he went over to one of the drawers, and took out a handful of teaspoons, which he distributed amongst them.

"Seriously, Gingka?" Kyoya asked. "How are teaspoons supposed to help relieve boredom?"

"Where did we get so many teaspoons, anyway?" Yu questioned, studying his teaspoon curiously. "It's like they appeared out of thin air just so they could fit into what we're supposed to be doing!"

There was a pause. Everyone stared at him. Yu looked around at them all in confusion. "What?"

"Libra Blader," Dynamis said, appearing out of nowhere and causing King and Tithi to jump. "I believe you have just broken the fourth wall,"

"Is that bad?"

"You're not supposed to break the fourth wall, Yu," Kenta explained.

"Oh. Sorry, guys."

Gingka shrugged, and continued rummaging around in one of the cabinets. Finally he exclaimed, "Aha!" and pulled out a jar containing a particular type of spice. He went around the table, and poured some of the spice out of the jar into the teaspoons. All the while, he was grinning joyously.

Chris looked at his teaspoon. "Is this cinnamon?"

"Yep!" Gingka said cheerfully.

"Gingka, I'm probably gonna regret it, but I have to ask: why are we all being given a teaspoon full of cinnamon?" Kyoya asked.

"Cinnamon comes from the inner bark of several trees in the genus of Cinnamomum," Yuki said thoughtfully. He brightened up. "Are we doing a chemistry experiment, Mr. Gingka?"

"Nope!"

Yuki slumped. "Aw…"

"Even better!"

"Better than a chemistry experiment?" Aguma asked sarcastically.

"What're we doing, Gingkie?" Tithi asked.

"Yeah, tell us already," Kenta agreed.

Gingka sat down next to Kenta and picked up his teaspoon full of cinnamon. He was still grinning. "Okay, I was on the Internet a couple days ago," he began, "and I found this video of two guys. And they were doing this thing where they ate a teaspoon of cinnamon and had to swallow it in under sixty seconds without drinking anything! They called it the Cinnamon Challenge!"

Kyoya stared at him. "Let me get this straight," he said. "In order to stop being bored, you're suggesting we do this thing called the Cinnamon Challenge?"

"Yeah!" Gingka replied enthusiastically. "It'll be fun!"

Chris regarded him with a look that suggested he thought Gingka had finally lost it. "… That is literally the dumbest thing I have ever heard of."

"I must agree on this one with the Blader of Winter," Dynamis piped up. "Blader of Autumn, this idea sounds rather idiotic, moronic, and, as they say, incredibly stupid."

"Come on!" Gingka protested. "All we have to do is swallow it under sixty seconds without drinking anything. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Our lungs could be severely damaged by the combination of cinnamon's caustic chemical and undigestible cellulose matrix. The direct ingestion of the cinnamon invariably stimulates the gag reflex followed by the inhaling of the powder that's stuck inside the mouth and throat, which also causes rapid exhalation characterized by 'dragon breath' when blowing it out. Also, the chemical that gives cinnamon its signature smell and zing is known as cinnamaldehyde, a part of which acts as formaldehyde, a chemical that binds and repairs human tissue, and is also what cinnamaldehyde can do in high concentrations."

There was a silence as everyone stared at, not Yuki, but at King.

A reddish tint appeared on his tanned skin, and he ducked his head down. "I was bored, and Yuki's notebook was right there. Don't judge me."

"So you're the one who stole my spice analysis notes!" Yuki said in realization. "Dude, I need those back. I still haven't analyzed chicory." He turned to look at Gingka. "I do agree with him, though. There is a good chance our lungs could be permanently damaged."

However, Gingka was ready with a comeback. "You know, Yuki, King, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared."

King looked indignant. "What? No way! I am the Number One Blader, and the Number One Blader never gets scared!"

Yuki also looked indignant. "I am not scared, Mr. Gingka."

"Oh really?" Gingka held up his teaspoon of cinnamon. "Then why don't you prove it?"

Both boys were silent. Gingka looked around at the others sitting at the table. "Anyone else? Anyone else too chicken to do it?"

There was some more silence. Then, Kyoya scoffed. "Is that a serious question? I am a lion, King of the Cats! And the King of the Cats does not get scared! I'm doing it!"

"I'm not chicken, either, Gingkie," Tithi piped up. "I'll do it." He turned to Yu. "Yu, will you do it with me?"

"Sure, Tithi!" Yu chirped. "I didn't understand what the heck King was sayin', anyway."

Chris sighed, and picked up his teaspoon. "Fine, I'll do it. But only because I'm bored enough that I can't think of something better to do."

"If what the Mars and Mercury Bladers are saying is true, this challenge will certainly be a test of endurance," Dynamis said, cocking his head as he thought about it. "A blader must have endurance in a battle, for if he does not, he will surely be defeated." He came to a decision. "In that case, I shall accept this challenge of cinnamon, and will regard it as a test of my endurance."

Yuki thought about it, voicing his thoughts in a less… well, for lack of a better word, enigmatic-type manner. "I guess one could look at it that way. However, this idea is also dangerously crazy, and could result in someone getting severe damage to their lungs." He thought about it some more, then shrugged. "Eh, what the heck?"

Aguma gave Gingka a glare. "Fine. I'll do it. But if I get hurt in any way from this, it's your fault."

King suddenly smacked his hand on the table, almost spilling everyone's cinnamon. "I'll do it!" he shouted. "I am the Number One Blader, and this way I'll prove it to you!"

Everyone sweatdropped at him.

"Okay," Gingka said slowly. "Anyway, great! We'll all do it together. Anyone got a timer? Oh wait, there's one."

He got up and grabbed an egg timer that was sitting on the counter. This time, Yu and pretty much everyone else was careful not to break the fourth wall again. He set it down on the table.

"Okay, everyone ready?"

They all picked up their teaspoons.

"Whoever makes it to sixty seconds wins. And… go!"

He started the timer, and they all poured the cinnamon into their mouths.

For about five seconds, they all sat in silence. Then, King's eyes popped like a cartoon character's, and he shot out of his chair. "WATER! I NEED WATER!" He dashed over to the sink, and spat out the cinnamon. Then he turned on the faucet and drank the water coming out of it.

Yu laughed. "Boy, some Number One Blader!" Suddenly, he stopped laughing, and his eyes widened. Then he shot out of his chair, screaming, "SOMEBODY HELP! MY MOUTH'S ON FIRE!"

He promptly dashed over to the sink and jumped, spitting out the cinnamon as he did so, scraping the remaining cinnamon out of his mouth with his finger.

Kenta tried valiantly to push through it, but his eyes were watering and it did indeed feel like his mouth, and his throat, was on fire. He looked around at everyone else, and saw that most of them had the same expression. Chris's face was scrunched up as he tried to swallow the cinnamon.

Gingka checked the timer. "Fifteen… seconds… guys," he said. His voice sounded scratchy.

"Fifteen… seconds?" Chris repeated.

"Y-Yep,"

Tithi gave up and scurried over to the sink. He pulled up a stepstool, then climbed up on it and spat the cinnamon into the sink. Kenta tried, but after about seven more seconds was forced to admit he couldn't do it.

There were now only six bladers left: Gingka, Kyoya, Aguma, Yuki, Chris, and Dynamis. Aguma looked as though he were handling it, but his strong will was beginning to crack. Kyoya was looking the same way. Dynamis was working his mouth around, trying to swallow the cinnamon.

Yuki was the first to crack, darting out of his chair. Chris followed after a few more seconds. They both pushed the other bladers out of the way and spat the cinnamon out of their mouths.

"This was the lamest, most idiotic, more insane thing I have ever agreed to doing!" Chris declared. Yuki mumbled, "Word," before gulping down the contents of a water bottle.

They were now at the thirty second mark. Dynamis finally got up from his chair and walked hurriedly over to the sink. He politely nudged Chris out of the way before promptly spitting into the sink.

"I regret ever agreeing to this challenge of cinnamon," he stated. "Whoever thought of inventing such a challenge was a madman."

Now only Gingka, Kyoya, and Aguma remained. Gingka dug his fingernails into the table, creating gouge marks. He was determined to win this challenge. Finally, he stated through the cinnamon, "Nope. Can't do it." Then he dashed towards the sink. "What the heck was I thinking?!" he exclaimed.

"That's what we'd like to know," Chris muttered.

"Now only Yo-Yo and Agoomoo are left!" Yu exclaimed. Kyoya, for once, was too preoccupied to shout not to call him Yo-Yo.

"Come on, Kyoya!" Gingka exclaimed. "Only fifteen seconds left!"

Both Kyoya and Aguma put their hands on the table. They grunted and strained, both determined to get down the cinnamon before the time was up. They only had five seconds left when, with a great effort, they swallowed down the last of the spice. The two bladers collapsed, panting, right as the timer went off.

Tithi happily jumped up and down. "All right!" he cheered. "They did it!"

"And in sixty seconds exactly!" King said in amazement.

"That's amazing!" Kenta exclaimed.

Gingka handed them both a water bottle and slapped them on the backs. "Great job, guys. You did it!"

Kyoya gave Gingka a dark glare before chugging down the water. Aguma muttered, "I'll remember this, Hagane," before following suit.

"Let's never do this again," Yuki decided. "Like, ever."

"Gotta agree with Mizusawa," Kyoya said, finishing off his water. "Cause it is not worth it."

Everyone said, "Ditto," at the exact same time in agreement.

"Fine with me!" Gingka said, grinning. "Next time we can try the Saltine Cracker Challenge!"

Aguma glared murderously at him. "You ever suggest that, Hagane, and I will kill you and make it look like an accident."

The door suddenly opened and Hikaru walked in. Her hair was dripping wet from the rain. "What are you all in here for?" she asked.

"Oh, hey, Hikaru!" Gingka greeted her. "We were just doing the Cinnamon Challenge!"

Hikaru stared at him. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope! You should've seen it. Kyoya and Aguma swallowed in sixty seconds exactly!"

The bluenette shook her head. "You are a bunch of idiots."

"What?" King asked. "Jealous they can do something you can't?"

Chris snorted. "Pretty rich coming from the guy who chickened out after five seconds,"

"Hey!"

All attentions were drawn back to Hikaru, who had made her way over to the table. She picked up one of the discarded teaspoons, reached for the cinnamon, and poured it out. Then she wound back the timer, lifted the teaspoon, and poured the cinnamon into her mouth. With everyone watching, she worked it around in her mouth, and then swallowed.

Yuki stopped the timer and looked at it. His eyes widened. "Holy…"

"What is it, Yuki?" Gingka asked. "What was her time?"

Yuki looked up at him. "Twelve seconds."

Ten jaws dropped. "What?"

Hikaru gave King a smug look, then grabbed Aguma's water bottle, turned, and walked out of the kitchen, taking a swig of water as she went.

* * *

 **Go Hikaru! Girl power!**

 **Hikaru: -smiles smugly-**

 **King: THAT IS NOT FAIR!**

 **Me: Ooh, this is gonna be good! -grabs popcorn- Oh yeah, I gotta end the chapter. Welp, read and review! See y'all next time!**

 **Gryffyn out. Peace!**


	3. Monday

**A couple days late, sorry! But since it's a Monday where I live, I decided to post it today, since this episode deals with what happens at the WBBA on a Monday morning. Gonna have to post this quickly, though, since we're going to the movies later.**

 **Speaking of movies, if you haven't yet, GO SEE CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR! IT'S PRETTY MUCH A DEFINITION OF FANTABULOUS!**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter. Feel free to read while I go fangirl about how awesome CA:CW was!**

* * *

 **Monday**

 **Living Floor | 6:14 AM**

The sun was just beginning to show a very, very thin sliver of light over the horizon. On the streets of Metal Bey City, the sidewalks were empty save for a few pedestrians who decided to take an early morning walk. Over in one part of town, in an apartment above the B-Pit, Madoka slept soundly in bed, while in an apartment a few blocks away, Hikaru slept peacefully in her own.

Across town, at the WBBA building, eleven teenage boys were all sprawled out across their beds, dead to the world. Aguma, King, and Gingka's loud snores echoed down the hall from their respective rooms. They had trained rather late into the night the night before, and had all conked out as soon as they hit their beds.

However, in less than sixty seconds, they would all have to wake up and face the day ahead. In fact, they would all be waking up in about 3… 2… 1…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The obnoxiously loud alarms rang out in all the rooms, drowning out the loud snores. Almost simultaneously, ten of the eleven alarm clocks were shut off. One, however, remained blaring.

Kyoya, whose green hair was currently defying gravity, stuck his head out his bedroom door and shouted down the hall, "King! Turn off your alarm!"

King made no response, and the alarm continued ringing. A very groggy Kenta opened his door, stumbled out of his room, and went down the hall to King's room. He came back out, and reported to Kyoya through a wide yawn, "He's not even awake yet,"

Chris appeared in his doorway, yawning and running his fingers through his blonde hair in a vain attempt to tame it. "Are we gonna have to wake him up again?"

"Looks that way," Kyoya grumbled. "I hate Mondays."

Aguma opened his door, looking a bit more awake than the rest of them. "Why is it that Dynamis, Yuki, and myself don't go to school, and yet still have to set our alarms like the rest of you? That makes no sense."

Kenta opened his mouth and was about to reply when Ryo came striding briskly down the hallway, crashing two cymbals together and making a very loud ruckus. "Goooood, morning, WBBA!" he shouted in his best baseball commentator voice. "It is I, your very own Immortal Phoenix, here to wake you up on this fine Monday morning! It is 6:15 AM, about to be 6:16, and I know of a few bladers that have school today! Those who take showers this morning, get your butts down to the showers! Those who don't, get dressed and get down to the kitchen for breakfast!" He strode over to the closed door to King's bedroom, in which the alarm clock was still blaring, and flung it wide open. He crashed the cymbals into King's room. "C'mon, soldier, time to get up! Don't wanna be late for school!"

The blaring alarm was suddenly shut off, and the boys heard a loud groan emanate from within King's room. Ryo nodded in satisfaction, then turned back to the hallway.

Gingka came out of his room, yawning and saying, "Do you really have to do that every morning, Dad?"

"Until you boys learn to get up by yourselves, yes, yes I do," Ryo replied. He crashed his cymbals together one last time, then turned and strode back down the hallway towards the stairs.

Tsubasa came out of his bedroom, yawning and carrying the things he used to shower. However, his hair was worse than Kyoya's. His usually tamed silvery hair was tangled, matted, sticking out in all directions, and nearly all of it was largely defying gravity. The sight of his hair caused everyone to freeze, then burst into hysterical laughter at the hilarity of it all.

Tsubasa gave them a glare and mumbled, "Jerks."

* * *

 **Showers | 6:25 AM**

In the showers, six of the eleven bladers were either in the various showering stalls, or washing their face at the sinks that stretched from one wall to another. Those in the showering stalls were Kyoya, Gingka, and Tsubasa, while King, Chris, and Yu were at the sinks. Yu was on a stepstool, as he was so short, and was brushing his teeth. Chris and King were washing their faces with damp washcloths.

King stopped scrubbing his face, and a sly grin appeared on his face.

Now, before the story continues, the writer would like to bring to the reader's attention something concerning the sinks and the showers. Basically, if someone were at the sink and they turned on the hot water, the water in the shower directly across from that specific sink would instantly turn cold, and vice versa. All the Legendary Bladers, Yu, and Tsubasa knew this fact perfectly well.

Anyway, back to the story. A sly grin appeared on King's face, and he twisted the knob that let out hot water.

"GAH!" Kyoya yelled in his shower. "WHO MADE THE WATER GO COLD?!"

"Whoops," King called innocently. "My bad. Sorry."

Kyoya growled, and a second later an empty shampoo bottle came flying out over the shower curtain. It sailed through the air, hitting its target directly on point, which just so happened to be the back of King's head. This occurred right as King was scrubbing his face with a new round of soap, so King jerked forward a bit, then let out a yell of pain.

"AH! I GOT SOAP MY EYES!"

"Oh, brother," Chris mumbled into his washcloth. In their showers, both Gingka and Tsubasa rolled their eyes. Yu, on the other hand, laughed at King's misfortune.

* * *

 **Living Floor | Same Time: 6:25 AM**

"Agumoo!" Tithi shouted in his room. "I need help!"

There was a short pause, then Aguma came into the room. "Yes, Tithi?"

"I need to get ready for the spelling test today, and I can't find my spelling list!" Tithi said urgently. "Will you help me find it?"

Aguma raised an eyebrow. "Did you study for your spelling test at all this past week?"

Tithi looked shyly down at the floor. "No…"

Aguma sighed. "All right. I'll help. But we need to find it quickly if we want to be on time for breakfast."

Kenta stuck his head into the room. "Hey guys, just wanted to let you know, we have about twenty minutes until we have to get down to the kitchen."

"Thanks, Kenchi!" Tithi chirped. Aguma nodded.

Tsubasa appeared next to Kenta in the doorway, with his hair significantly more tamed now, and in its usual hairstyle. "Has anyone seen Yuki's tool kit? He can't find it."

Tithi and Aguma shook their heads. Kenta said, "Wait, wasn't Gingka…" He shouted down the hall to Yuki's bedroom. "Wasn't Gingka using it yesterday?"

Yuki came out of his bedroom. "You're right, Mr. Kenta, I think he was using it yesterday." He went over to Gingka's room, opened the door, and went in. However, he went in only to stumble back out with a hand over his nose.

"Holy mother of—it stinks in there!" he exclaimed.

Tsubasa cocked his head. "It can't be too bad, can it?" He went over to Gingka's room, sticking his head inside and inhaling deeply through his nose. Then he gagged, and clapped a hand over his nose. "It smells like rotten eggs in there!"

"You mean you guys never noticed?" Kenta asked them. "Well, I guess I smell it more than you guys do since my room's right next to his. It sometimes comes into my room through the air vent. He seriously need to spray some air freshener in there." He went into Gingka's room, then came back out with a small black pouch you could hook onto your belt, which he gave to Yuki amidst stunned looks.

"Well, now I know what to do today," Yuki stated.

* * *

 **Kitchen | 6:53 AM**

"So, boys, what's on the schedule today?" Ryo asked as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Spelling test today!" Tithi reported.

"Me too!" Yu exclaimed. He and Tithi high-fived. Aguma tapped Tithi on the shoulder, causing the younger blader to turn back around. (They had found his spelling list under the bed)

"Next word: ladder,"

Tithi spelled the word very slowly. "Ladder. L… a… d… e… r?"

Aguma sighed. "You were close, but it has two d's."

"Starting a new unit in math today," Gingka said through a mouthful of Lucky Charms. "Right, Kyoya?"

"Unfortunately," Kyoya confirmed.

"Look on the bright side, Gingka," Kenta said to the boy in question as he spread jelly on his toast. "Maybe you'll finally get a seat next to Madoka."

Gingka nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that would be great…" He sighed, then noticed the sly smiles on everyone's faces. "What?... Wait, not like that! I mean it would be great because she's really good at math, so she can help me if I get stuck somewhere! That's what I meant, guys, I swear!"

"Sure," everyone said in unison.

Gingka ducked his head down to hide his blushing face.

"GINGKIE'S BLUSHING!" Yu reported loudly.

"Shut up, Yu," Gingka muttered.

Ryo shook his head. "Kenta, what about you? Anything going on at the middle school?"

Kenta wiped his mouth. "Basketball test in gym today," he replied.

"You've got a test for basketball today?" King asked. "Aren't you like, the smallest kid in your class?" He laughed. "Ha ha! Good luck, man!"

Kenta threw a strawberry at him, which he ducked to avoid.

"Kenta, no food throwing," Ryo said to him as he went over to pick up the strawberry. "Remember what happened last time?"

Everyone remembered perfectly well what happened last time. Gingka and Kyoya had gotten into a dispute over who would win in a battle, which resulted in Gingka throwing a spoonful of oatmeal at him, Kyoya retaliating by flicking grape jelly at him that hit Chris by accident, making Chris think it was King and dump a cup of orange juice on his head, making King throw an orange at him that missed and hit Yuki square in the nose, making Yuki think it was Kenta and throw a bowl of fortunately dry cereal over his head, making Kenta think it was Yu and Tithi and whack them with two pieces of toast, which convinced the two that they were having a food fight and caused them to dump a carton of milk over Aguma's head and pour hot coffee down the back of Dynamis's robes. Before long it was an all-out food fight, which resulted in them missing their buses and arriving to school late and Yuki, Aguma, and Dynamis getting banned from the lab and training room for the rest of the day. Since then, there had been a strict rule that there would be no arguing at the kitchen table, and no food-throwing.

"Chris and I have a Chemistry test today," King reported, gesturing to himself and Chris, who nodded in confirmation. Although Gingka, Kyoya, Chris, and King went to the same school, they hardly ever saw each other except at lunch.

"Don't blow anything up and you should be fine," Yuki said to them as he poured a cup of orange juice.

Chris looked at him quizzically. "Don't you blow something up every other week?"

A red tint appeared on Yuki's face. "At least I don't have to go to school anymore," he retorted.

"So Aguma, Yuki, Dynamis, what are you doing today?" Ryo asked, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"Training,"

"I've been trying to reconstruct a theramin, so I guess that's what I'll be doing today,"

"I will also be training today,"

"Does it ever get boring without all of us around during the day?" Gingka asked.

Aguma stared at him. "You're kidding, right?"

Yuki snorted into his orange juice. "Quite the contrary, Mr. Gingka,"

"That's mean!" Tithi exclaimed.

"It's the truth," Aguma shot back.

Ryo looked at his watch. "It's 7:00, boys, do you have everything packed up?"

"Yeah," everyone replied. Gingka's eyes suddenly widened and he shot up. "Ah! I forgot something!"

Then he bolted out of the kitchen, bumping into Chris on the way out and causing him to get orange juice all over his shirt.

"Darn it!" Chris leapt out of his chair and ran out after Gingka to change.

Tithi grabbed the spelling list out of Aguma's hands and ran over to where his backpack was against the kitchen wall.

"OW!" Aguma shouted.

"Aguma, what happened?" Ryo asked.

"I got a paper cut!"

* * *

 **Lobby | 7:28 AM**

"Gingka, hurry up!" Chris called over his shoulder as he put on his backpack. "The bus'll be here soon!"

The door to the stairwell opened, and Gingka came dashing through. He had been too late to catch the elevator as everyone went downstairs to catch the bus, and had been forced to take the stairs. The Pegasus blader suddenly slipped and crashed into Kyoya, sending them both sprawling to the ground. In the falling process Kyoya bumped into King.

"Nice move, Gingka," Kyoya snapped as the two boys worked to untangle themselves.

"It's not my fault! Blame the floor!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes as he got up. "Now you're just being ridiculous."

King looked down at the floor and his eyes widened. "Aw man! Kyoya, you made me drop my lunch!"

He quickly dropped to the floor and began to gather up the spilled containers and put them back into the brown paper bag, along with an apple and a juice box. At that moment, however, the bus pulled up and the boys began going out the door to get on.

"King, hurry up!" Gingka shouted.

King threw the last of his lunch back into the bag, then dashed out the lobby doors and onto the bus just before the bus driver closed the doors and drove away.

And that concludes the showing of what goes on at the WBBA Tower in Metal Bey City on a Monday morning.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm back from fangirling. I got inspiration to write this story after I slept through my alarm one Monday morning in April and ended up having to be driven to the bus stop by my mom. In my defense, I wake up at the crack of dawn just so I'm on time for the bus! No, seriously, I'm up before the sun on a regular basis.**

 **Anyways, read and review! Tell me how I did! GO SEE CAPTAIN AMERICA CAUSE YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT! SWEARSIES!**

 **Gryffyn out. Peace!**


	4. Ballroom Blitz

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **This, unfortunately, may be the last chapter I post before August rolls around, cause I've got band camp and I'm also starting DRIVER'S TRAINING! Yay me on that! :) But anyway, this may be the last chapter I post before August. That's sad...**

 **... And on that somber note, on with the chapter! I got the idea for this story as I was listening to the song "Ballroom Blitz" by the Sweet. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Metal Fight Beyblade, and I don't own "Ballroom Blitz." It belongs to the Sweet, the lucky jerks...**

* * *

 **Ballroom Blitz**

"Do we have really have to go to this stupid ball?" Kyoya grumbled as he pulled on his tie. The Legendary Bladers and Tsubasa were all gathered in the lounge, waiting for Hikaru and Ryo to get there so they could get the night over with. The WBBA was hosting a charity ball to donate money to international humanitarian organizations. With every ticket that had been purchased, five dollars of each ticket would be donated. Along with that, the WBBA itself would be donating a quite large sum of money to the humanitarian groups that would be there. Unfortunately, the Legendary Bladers had been invited to attend, something Kyoya especially was not happy about.

"Come on, Kyoya, it probably won't be that bad," Gingka encouraged, going over to the mirror Kyoya was at and straightening his own tie. "Besides, Hikaru said she was coming, wasn't she? Maybe you can get a dance with her." he teased.

Kyoya turned a light shade of red and mumbled, "Shut up."

"Hey, Gingkie," Tithi piped up. "Didn't Madoka say she was gonna be there?"

"Yes, Tithi, she did," Tsubasa replied. "Now hold still so I can get your tie on."

"Sorry." Tithi stopped bouncing up and down.

Kenta smiled at Gingka. "Since Madoka's going to be there, Gingka, maybe you'll be able score a dance with her."

Gingka turned pink and became very interested in straightening his tie.

"Just relax, Kyoya," King said to the Leone blader from where he was stretched out on the couch. "I'm sure there'll be a lot of fangirls there to take your mind off of how much you hate balls."

Kyoya looked like he was about to murder him, then stopped and smirked slyly. "Yeah, fangirls of me, Tsubasa, and Dynamis, cause we're the best-looking."

Tsubasa facepalmed. Dynamis looked confused. "Fangirl? What is a fangirl?"

"Hey!" King exclaimed, jumping up off the couch. "Why aren't I one of the best-looking?"

"Well, for one you've got blue hair that turns white when you battle," Aguma began, "and then there's your tan, because it looks like it's spray-tan, and then there's—"

"Whatever!" King interrupted. "I'm good looking! The Number One Blader is always good-looking!" He looked around at everyone. "Right, guys?"

Silence. No one met King's eyes, and Gingka and Kyoya just stared at him. King plopped back down on the couch and crossed his arms in a sulk.

The door opened and Ryo came in, followed by Hikaru. The young secretary was wearing a blue prom dress with perfect makeup and silver strappy heels. Ryo was wearing a formal black suit with a red tie.

"Hey, boys," Ryo greeted as he walked in. "You all look great."

"Hey, Dad," Gingka greeted. "Boy, Hikaru sure looks great, doesn't she, Kyoya?" He sharply elbowed a blank-looking Kyoya, who was staring at Hikaru.

Kyoya snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah, Hikaru, you look great,"

Hikaru laughed. "Thanks, guys. Well, should we go?"

"All right, fellas," Gingka said excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Now boys," Ryo said to them as they piled into the car. "I would prefer it if you tried to make it a quiet night. Can yo do that?"

King laughed. "Don't worry, Mr. Hagane. It's just a ball; what could go wrong?"

* * *

Later (said by the narrator in Spongebob Squarepants)

The ballroom was packed with people. A band was playing jazz songs that were apparently hits in the fifties, and the people on the dance floor were happily dancing to them. Those who weren't dancing watched the dancers, or talked or roamed about the room. There was also a man in the back of the room who had eyes that were red like the sun, which disturbed a few of the party-goers. Most of the Legendary Bladers were dancing on the dance floor. Kenta and Tithi decided to be silly and started dancing as if they were a couple. This encouraged Chris to do the same with King, who although he would never admit it was having fun doing so. As predicted, there was a number of fangirls there, but most of them were swarming around Dynamis, who was looking rather overwhelmed. Those who weren't swarming around Dynamis were gathered around Tsubasa, or glaring jealously at Kyoya, who was dancing with Hikaru. Gingka himself was dancing with Madoka, who was wearing a pink dress and light makeup and looked rather stunning.

Aguma and Yuki were the only ones not dancing, instead electing to sit at the table and watch their friends dance.

Yuki laughed and pointed. "Boy, I'm sure glad I'm not Mr. Dynamis right now,"

Aguma looked and laughed himself. "I'd have to agree."

Dynamis was getting pulled by each arm by girls who wanted to dance with him, and was looking very afraid. Both boys felt a little sorry for him, but at the same time were relieved they weren't in that situation.

"Yuki," Aguma said to the boy. "Have you noticed how that girl in the corner has been staring at us?"

He pointed, and Yuki turned. Aguma was right; a young girl in the corner was watching them. She had incredibly straight brown hair and was wearing a burnt-orange dress and black flats. When she saw that Yuki and Aguma were looking at her, she waved in a _Come here_ gesture.

When the two boys came over, the girl leaned in closer and said in a quiet voice, "If I creeped you out a little, sorry. But I just thought it would be fair to warn you."

"Warn us?" Yuki questioned. "About what?"

"You see that guy over there?" the girl pointed to a boy at the edge of the dance floor who looked like he was not the type of guy to mess with.

"Yes, I see him," Aguma said kind of suspiciously. "Why?"

"He's been watching Gingka and Madoka dancing for a while now," the girl informed them. "And I just thought I'd warn you that it's probably going to get ugly. So just stay alert."

Meanwhile, the boy the girl had pointed to had made his way over to Gingka and Madoka and tapped Gingka on the shoulder.

"Hey, Hagane," he said. "The song's over, so let me dance with the girl."

Madoka groaned a little. "What are you doing here, Roku?"

"I'm just asking you to dance, Madoka," Roku said, holding up his hands. "Why do you have to be so suspicious?"

"Because you've been coming around the B-Pit for ten days now, trying to flirt with me," Madoka replied shortly. "And no, I don't want to dance with you."

"Aw, come on, Madoka," Roku said, but he looked a little angry. "You know you wanna dance with me."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I don't," Madoka replied, and turned to go. "I'll be right back, Gingka."

She took a few steps, but Roku's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her arm. "You're having a dance with me, Madoka, or I'll—"

"Hey!" Gingka snatched Roku's hand off Madoka's arm. "That's no way to treat Madoka!"

Roku glared at him, and Gingka was suddenly aware that Roku was one and a half heads taller than he was. "You think you're so high-and-mighty, huh, Hagane?" Roku asked threateningly. "How about you get out of my way before I beat you down to size?" To make his point, he cracked his knuckles.

Gingka's first impulse was to back away, but then he glanced over at Madoka. He saw how she was trying to hide that she was scared, but some fright was showing on her face. He straightened up and looked Roku dead in the eye.

"Sorry, Roku," he said, as politely as he could, "but I'd like to keep dancing with Madoka."

"You wanna dance, huh?" Roku asked him, and his hands curled into fists. "Then dance to this!"

Then he pushed Gingka away. He pushed him so hard he ended up flat on his back on the floor. The music suddenly stopped, and everyone looked over at the dance floor.

Chris and King, followed by Tithi, Kenta, Kyoya, Hikaru, Dynamis, and Tsubasa pushed through the crowd and stood around Gingka protectively. Kyoya glared at Roku while Tsubasa and Kenta helped Gingka up off the floor. Hikaru grabbed Madoka by the arm and pulled her away towards the group.

"Listen, punk," Kyoya said angrily. "I don't who the heck you think you are, but if you even think about pushing around our friend, I will personally beat you into next week."

Aguma and Yuki pushed through the crowd to join them. Aguma crossed his arms, also glaring at Roku.

The said boy looked at the group apprehensively. Then he stared right at Kyoya defiantly. "You can't do anything to me," he said. "It'll ruin your reputation as a Legendary Blader."

"My reputation?" Kyoya gave a bark of laughter. "I don't care about my reputation. You're looking at not only a Legendary Blader but the former leader of the Face Hunters. But since this is a public gathering, I'm going to give you a chance to back off."

"Yeah!" King agreed. "So make like a sundae and split!"

Roku smirked at them. "And what if I-"

 _SPLAT._

Roku's face was suddenly splattered with whipped cream and what was formerly a cream-filled pastry. Everyone blinked in surprise, then looked to see where the pastry had come from. They were met with Tithi, who was standing on a chair, holding a paper plate and looking courageously at Roku, who was wiping the pastry off his face.

"Take that, meanie!" Tithi exclaimed.

Roku wiped the last of the whipped cream off his face and growled. He grabbed a cupcake off a nearby table and whipped it at Tithi.

"Tithi, look out!" Kenta shouted.

Luckily, Tithi ducked just in time, and the pastry went flying...

... right into the face of another man.

He froze, then wiped the frosting off his face and looked straight at Roku, who realized he had missed.

"You little hooligan!" the man yelled. He grabbed a mini banana cream pie and threw it at Roku. Roku ducked and it sailed over his head, splattering in the face of a woman.

The writer understands that at this point in the story, she could go on forever of how it pretty much escalated from there, specifying who exactly everything hit, but she is unfortunately on a limited time, so she will write the short version.

Long story short, eventually the entire ballroom was filled with the sounds of shouts, splats, crashes, and strangely music as it turned into an all-out foodfight. No one was sure what happened to Roku, but it is presumed that, after getting splattered from head to toe, he ran out screaming and possibly crying. The members of the band had watched the foodfight for a while, before shrugging at each other and started playing music again. The managers of the banquet hall had come in at one point, trying to restore order to the ruined ball, but had instead gotten face-fulls of pudding and were now participating in the foodfight themselves. The girl in the corner had disappeared as well, but Aguma swore he heard a girl's voice yell, "I warned you!" before his vision was blocked by vanilla frosting.

Finally, Ryo stumbled out of the banquet hall, covered head to toe in frosting, pudding, and the remains of cupcakes, pastries, and cakes, towards the car he had called to bring them back to the WBBA. He was followed by ten boys and one girl, all of them covered in food. Most of the boys were laughing.

"That was awesome!" King exclaimed. "Who knew going to balls could be so much fun?"

"We really showed that meanie, huh, Gingkie?" Tithi asked. He was riding on the shoulders of the said blader.

Gingka laughed. "We sure did, Tithi,"

"Kids," Ryo said tiredly as they all got into the car and drove away, "all of you are taking showers when we get back. And remind me to never take you to a ball again."

 _So much for a quiet evening,_ he thought.

* * *

 **Ta-daaaaaaaaa! That's all, folks! I honestly have no idea where the foodfight came from. Originally, I was going to have there be a fight fight, you know, with fists and punches and kicks and stuff, but hey.**

 **So let's see if any of you got all the references to "Ballroom Blitz" I put in there:**

 **1: They're all fighting in a ballroom.**

 **2: There was a girl in the corner that warned Aguma and Yuki that there would be a fight ("And the girl in the corner said 'Boy, I wanna warn ya it'll turn into a ballroom blitz.'").**

 **3: There was a man in the back of the room who had eyes "as red as the sun."**

 **4: Gingka says "All right, fellas. Let's go!" which is what Brian Connolly says at the beginning of the song.**

 **Welp, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Gryffyn out. Peace!**


	5. Send In Requests!

**First of all, HEEEEY!**

 **Gosh, it feels like I haven't updated in forever! But I did so many things this month! I got my learner's permit (go me!), survived band camp, saw Suicide Squad (awesome movie, BTW), went up to Caseville again, celebrated my grandparents' fiftieth anniversary, marched in a parade, discovered the awesome world of Star Trek, went on a Star Trek craze...**

 **But anyway! This school year I am really going to make an effort to update my stories, and also get out of the Writer's Block I have on Legendary Soldiers. But if I'm going to do that, I need help, specifically with Life at the WBBA. See, I'm running out of ideas for that story, so if you guys have any ideas or scenarios you guys would like to see the Legendary Bladers and co. get into, PM me your ideas and they may get written up! But remember: no requests through reviews. I do not want this story taken down, so PM only.**

 **So if you've got any ideas for me to use, send them in! Every bit helps! Until next time, hope you all have a great school year! (Mine starts tomorrow; wah.)**

 **Gryffyn out. -does that weird Vulcan hand thing- Live long and prosper!**


	6. A Horrible Disease Called Paranoia

**Oh my gosh HEEEEEEEEYY!**

 **Yep, I'm back! Had some free time tonight and thought that I'd write up a new chapter! Also, I'm going to use this chapter to announce that last Friday was my BIRTHDAY! That means I'm fifteen! Whooooo!**

 **MFB Crew: Aw man!**

 **Me: What? What's wrong with me being fifteen? Got a problem with that?**

 **-silence, crickets chirping-**

 **Didn't think so.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and enjoy this loving tribute to Alfred Hitchcock!**

* * *

 **A Horrible Disease Called Paranoia**

"Man, this bites!"

Madoka and Yuki looked at each other and sweatdropped as they wheeled Gingka into his room, Kyoya following close behind carrying crutches. The flaming-haired blader had been battling at Bey Park with Kenta, Yu, and Tithi when he suddenly tripped over his own feet and managed to fall hard enough to break his leg. No one was really sure how he managed to do it, but the fact that Gingka had broken his leg by tripping over nothing surprised none of them (which, according to Gingka, made them all jerks). The blader was currently sitting with his arms crossed in the wheelchair, sulking.

"Hey, it's not our fault you managed to break your own leg," Madoka said to him.

"Yeah, Gingka, that's on you," Kyoya agreed.

"Regardless, you're going to have to stay in the wheelchair for six weeks, Mr. Gingka," Yuki said to him.

"What about the crutches?" Gingka asked.

"You'll only be able to use those after two weeks,"

Gingka slumped again. "Aw man! Six weeks with a broken leg, and I can't move around for two of them!"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you went and hurt yourself," Kyoya snorted.

Gingka shot Kyoya a teasing glance. "So you do care!"

"No, I don't!" Kyoya said quickly. "I just want you to get better quickly so we can battle again, is all."

"Not what it's sounding like to me," Gingka implied, quirking his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Hagane, or that one broken leg is going to become two!"

Madoka stepped in between the two rivals. "That's enough," she ordered. "Kyoya, you can go. Gingka, either find something else to do or take a nap."

"Think of this as a chance to unwind a little, Mr. Gingka," Yuki suggested as Kyoya scoffed and left the room. "You've been battling and training a lot lately. Even Mr. Ryo thinks you should take this as an opportunity to relax."

"Hmmph," Gingka sulked. "I bet he's considering this punishment because he knows I did that whoopee cushion prank."

"That was you?" Yuki asked in surprise. Madoka rolled her eyes and jabbed Yuki in the side with her elbow.

"Ow! Oh, yeah, anyway, the doctor gave Mr. Ryo a bottle of painkillers for you," the boy-genius continued as he took out said bottle and placed it on Gingka's desk. "You need to take two a day, one in the morning, one at night. If you have more intense pain you can take another one but make sure to tell me, Mr. Ryo, or Miss Hikaru if you do. Oh, by the way, be careful taking the painkillers these first couple days, they're kind of strong, if you get what I mean. And no walking, and no using the crutches until two weeks from now. Doctor's orders."

"But you're not a doctor," Gingka protested, although now they all knew he was grasping at straws.

"Actually, I technically am. I took a medical course online."

Madoka looked at Yuki in surprise. "Really?"

"Yep,"

"Why would you want to learn medical procedures?" Gingka asked as Yuki turned to leave.

"Because if I don't, no one else will," Yuki smoothly replied as he left the room.

Gingka turned to Madoka questioningly. Madoka shrugged. "He's got a point."

"Et tu, Madoka?" Gingka asked half-heartedly.

Madoka rolled her eyes again, now looking like she was getting very tired of Gingka's crap. "I have to go back to B-Pit now, Gingka, but I'll be back tomorrow. Stay off the leg."

And with that, she left.

Gingka sighed. Now that he was left alone, he had to find something to do, or he would surely die of boredom.

 **(A/N: Gingka: Sarcasm noted, jeez, Gryffyn. Me: -smacks him- Don't interrupt the chapter!)**

He decided to see what was out the window, and wheeled himself over to look. His eyes caught sight of the apartment building right next door to the WBBA, where he noticed several ongoings happening at once. Brightening at this, he leaned over and grabbed a pair of small binoculars sitting on his desk, adjusting them slightly, then peering through them at the apartment windows.

 **(A/N: Gingka: -sarcastically- How convenient that a pair of binoculars was sitting right there on my desk. Me: -looks at him- Wow, you are just a bucket of sunshine today, aren't you?)**

The first thing he saw was a group of guys watching something on TV, most likely an American football game, as they all stood up and jumped up and down as Gingka watched. He could faintly hear their shouts from his window.

"Wow, that's loud," Gingka said to himself.

The next scene he saw was a young couple, a guy and a girl, quickly ducking into a closet. Gingka wondered what they were doing when a second later the door opened and another girl walked into the apartment.

"No way," Gingka exclaimed. "That guy's cheating!"

He wondered what would happen if he wrote a note to the girl who was being cheated on, folded it into a paper airplane, and sent it flying into the apartment window. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of something else, and trained his binoculars on the window.

In the room was a man, looking a little jumpy, quickly stuffing bundles of money into a black duffle bag.

"Huh? What the heck…"

Gingka trailed off as he watched the man check to see if the coast was clear, then pull a gun out of the duffle bag. He took out a cloth and began wiping the gun handle, and tossed the gun in the trash once he finished.

Gingka paled, and felt himself go cold.

"This is not good…"

Quickly, he put down the binoculars and reached for his phone, and after a moment of thought sent a quick text to Hikaru while peering out the window at the apartment through his binoculars.

A few minutes later, Hikaru came into the room, looking very confused, and getting even more so when she found Gingka looking intently out the window through a pair of binoculars.

"Uh, Gingka?"

Gingka jumped and turned around. "Hikaru! Great, you're here."

"Yeah, why did I get this text from you a minute ago?" Hikaru showed Gingka her phone, where on the screen was Gingka's text message. He had intended to text "Come up here I need to show you something" but had instead texted "Comb up hear I need to show you someone" by accident. Stupid autocorrect.

Gingka shrugged. "Sorry, I wasn't looking when I sent it. Anyway, come look at this." He waved her over to the window.

Hikaru went over and looked out the window. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Hikaru, I think I just saw a robbery in one of the apartments, maybe even a murder!" Gingka said frantically.

Hikaru stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you on painkillers right now?"

"No!" Gingka nearly shouted in frustration. "I didn't even take one yet! Here, just come see!"

He handed her the binoculars. After a second, Hikaru shrugged, deciding to humor Gingka, and looked out the window over at the apartment building. "You realize this counts as an invasion of privacy, right?"

"I'm serious, Hikaru, I think the guy might have murdered someone!"

"Fine. What apartment?"

"Fourth from the top, third window from the left."

Hikaru looked at the said window in silence for a second. "Is this guy tall, in all black, with a brown beard?"

"That's the one! Do you see anything?"

"Yeah… he's taking his shirt off."

Gingka gave her an incredulous look. "Seriously? You're dating Kyoya!"

"I know," Hikaru replied as she handed back the binoculars. "But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good male specimen. And anyway, Gingka, the guy wasn't doing anything that made it look like he committed a robbery or even a murder. I think you're just being paranoid."

"I'm not being paranoid!" Gingka insisted.

Hikaru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Gingka. Call me if you need anything else."

Gingka continued peering through the binoculars as Hikaru left. _I'm not being paranoid,_ he thought as he continued to watch the suspected robber/murderer. _I know what I saw._

Now the man, who had indeed taken his shirt off, had sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Gingka narrowed his eyes as he looked through the lenses.

 _You're up to something,_ he thought. _I know it._

* * *

Six weeks later, the cast had been taken off and Gingka could walk and run and train again. However, every second of those six weeks had been spent watching the man in the apartment building next door. His friends had told him multiple times to stop, as he was invading personal privacy and he was being paranoid. Which he was not, thank you very much.

Finally, Aguma and King managed to talk him into going down to the training room to train for a while, so he wouldn't get rusty and lose his edge.

"Did you ever find out what that guy was up to?" King asked as they entered the training room, where the other Legendary Bladers, Yu, and Tsubasa were already training.

Gingka shook his head regretfully. "Nah, never did. He actually left two days ago, and I haven't seen him since."

"Oh well," King said decidedly. "Maybe he really wasn't doing anything."

"Yeah, maybe," Gingka agreed.

As Gingka made his way over to the weight-lifting set, he suddenly caught sight of Kyoya, who was leaning against the wall and watching him with a smirk on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kyoya replied. "Just, you actually thought the guy was up to something?"

"He was!" Gingka insisted. "I saw!"

"What you saw was an actor, Gingka."

Gingka stopped dead. "Wait… what?"

All activity stopped as everyone looked towards the two rivals.

"I said," Kyoya repeated himself, "what you saw was an actor. I hired him to see if he could rile you up some."

Gingka stared open-mouthed at Kyoya. "So… what you're saying is… you set me up?"

"That's the gist of it, yeah. I wanted to see if everyone thought it was because of how you are, your pain meds, or your boredom, and I got a mix of both." Kyoya smirked at him again, this time victoriously. "Consider it payback for dying my hair bright green with that permanent dye." Then he left the room without another word.

There was only silence as Gingka stared after Kyoya even after the doors closed behind him, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, shocked speechless. Behind him, the rest of the gang glanced at each other.

"Wow," Yu finally remarked. "Yo-yo really gets extreme with his payback pranks."

No one could really argue with that.

* * *

 **And, finished!**

 **Gingka: … I'm not even going to bother this time around. -leaves-**

 **Me: -watches him go, then shrugs- Not sure what that was about. Some people just have no sense of humor these days.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I promise there will be more to come in the future, just not in the more immediate future, mostly because sophomore year is seriously kicking my butt. Oh, yeah, by the way: thank you to Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus, resplandorrosa626 (hope I got that right), and Kyoya Tategami's fan for sending in prompts! You guys are awesome!**

 **Welp, it's past nine-thirty at night where I am right now, and I have school in the morning, so that's all for now! Read and review! I'm blowin' this popsicle stand! For now…**

 **Gryffyn out. Have a happy unbirthday!**


	7. When the Power Goes Out

**Ugh, how long has it been since I updated? -checks- November 14.**

 **…** **To quote Phineas Flynn quoting Lump Sharpfork from Space Adventure 16… Glorf.**

 ** _Glorf!_**

 **Where'd that come from? Well, anyway…**

 **Hey guys! I know, it's been like FOUR MONTHS since I updated, but life and homework got in the way, so this was like the only time I could update. I'm also in the school play this year, so rehearsals have been taking up my time as well.**

 **But anyways, I'm back, and I've got a new story for you guys!**

 **This one actually comes from a prompt sent to me by Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus, where she questioned what would happen if the power at the WBBA went out. I actually got the prompt from her like, months ago, but I didn't actually get enough inspiration to do write it out until today. This winter where I live has just been weird AF this year, and just yesterday the wind was blowing seriously hard. Like, if you went out with an umbrella, you'd probably be blown away like Mary Poppins, that's how hard it was blowing. And yesterday night, the wind was blowing so hard the power went out.**

 **I'm not even joking, the wind made the power go out.**

 **Anyway, when I woke up this morning to get ready for school, the power was still out, and my mom told me that they cancelled school today, so I guess the wind made the power at school go out as well. So I was able to finish all the homework I had slacked off on the day before, and I was sitting around bored watching Dan and Phil play , when I remembered the prompt Galaxy sent me! And to make a long story short—**

 **Gingka: Too late.**

 **—** **I got on my laptop and typed this little thing! Since this was typed out in less than two hours, it may not be my best work, but enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Prompt from Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: What happens when the power at the WBBA goes out?

* * *

 **When the Power Goes Out**

It was a gloomy day in Metal Bey City. Rain was falling in huge raindrops from dark clouds in the sky, thundering down onto the streets and rooftops. Not many people were outside, as it had been like this since early in the morning, and those who were outside were huddled under umbrellas that did not shield them from getting soaked at all and ran the risk of getting splashed with water by a car going down the road.

In the WBBA, its permanent residents were experiencing a dull, slow feeling that had been circling around the building all day. Ryo had decided to close down the building after numerous workers called in to say they couldn't get to work due to flooded streets. So, with the absence of all the workers, the only ones in the building were its usual tenants, along with dehumidifiers on every floor: Ryo, Hikaru, Yu, and the Legendary Bladers. Tsubasa was off on a mission in Kyoto, and had been forced to lie low until the rain stopped, as it had been storming nonstop all over Japan for the past few days. Ryo and Hikaru were sifting through paperwork in Ryo's office while the dehumidifier whirred in the corner. In the training room, Aguma was lifting weights while Kyoya used Leone to knock down targets, and King and Kenta were battling. Due to the gloominess and the slow feeling going around, Kyoya's usual enthusiasm about training was mostly depleted, and the battle King and Kenta were having was rather half-hearted. On the living floor, Dynamis was meditating while Chris and Gingka were reading in their bedrooms. Yuki was upstairs in the lab with his head on his arms, staring at a test tube as drops of a chemical slowly dripped from a glass coil attached to another test tube. Tithi was in the lounge with Yu, being taught how to play Gin Rummy, although the two boys were silent instead of their usual chatter.

All things considered, as it stormed outside the building, it was very slow day for the Legendary Bladers. And, as everyone knows, with slow days comes intense boredom.

Outside, thunder boomed and lightning flashed, and the wind began to blow even harder. The lights began to flicker, then suddenly went out, plunging the entire building into darkness.

Aguma lost concentration from the loos of power and his weights came down painfully on his chest. Kyoya looked up as Leone froze, inches away from knocking down another target. King and Kenta froze in their battle (which wasn't really going anywhere, anyway) and looked up. "Hey, what happened to the power?" King questioned.

Tithi and Yu screamed in the lounge. In the lab, the outage took Yuki by surprise and he sprang up. The legs of the stool slid out from underneath, sending him down flat on his face and making him knock over a rack of (thankfully empty) test tubes in the process.

Chris and Gingka opened their bedroom doors, peering out into the dark hallway. "It's so dark," Gingka said, waving his hand in front of his face. "I can't see anything."

"Do you have a flashlight?" Chris asked aloud, as he couldn't tell where Gingka was.

"I think so, let me check."

Gingka went back into his room, and Chris heard thumps, grunts, and a crash. "I meant to do that!" Gingka yelled.

Finally he stuck his head back out into the hall, shining a flashlight. "Here we go! Let's go find the others! We'll start with the training room."

"Shouldn't we get Dynamis first?" Chris asked.

Gingka thought about it, then shook his head. "Better not. Remember the last time we interrupted his meditation?"

Chris shuddered; now that had been scary. "Good point. Let's go."

They started off down the hall until they reached the elevator at the end of it. Gingka pressed the up button and waited. Nothing happened. Gingka pressed it again. Nothing happened. Now looking annoyed, Gingka began to press the button nonstop, saying, "Come on, work, you stupid thing!"

Chris sweatdropped at him. "Gingka, it's not going to work."

Gingka looked up. "Why, is it broken?"

"No, because the power's out!" Chris answered in annoyance.

Gingka looked sheepish. "Oh. Heh heh, my bad. Guess we'll have to take the stairs."

The door to the stairwell was right next to the elevator. "How many flights are we going to have to take to get to the training room?" Chris asked.

"Well, this is the eighteenth floor, and the training room's on the twenty-third floor, so…" Gingka did the math in his head. "… five flights of stairs."

Chris gawked at him. " _Five flights_?!"

"Yeah, five flights. That shouldn't be too hard, though, right?"

Chris only anime-fell in response.

* * *

In the lab, Yuki groaned as he sat up, holding his head and questioning aloud, "Why me?"

The lab door suddenly burst open, making Yuki jump out of his skin, and he heard running feet and Yu's voice. "C'mon, Tithi, Yuki's got to be here!"

"Yuki?" Tithi's frightened voice came now. "Where are you? Why is it so dark?"

Yuki picked himself up off the floor and said aloud, "I'm over here. Be careful you don't—"

He heard a bump and rattling test tubes, and Yu's yelp of "Ow!"

"—bump into anything."

"Sorry," Yu said aloud. "Tithi, come on, it'll be okay."

"I'm scared," Tithi whined.

Yuki began to carefully step over to the wall, keeping his hands out so he didn't bump into anything. There was an emergency box by the chemical shower that he knew contained a flashlight. "Stay where you are, guys," he said over his shoulder. "I'm going to get a flashlight so we can see."

Finally, he reached the wall, and Yu and Tithi heard him say, "Ah! Here it is—GAH!"

They heard what sounded like a shower start to run, because instead of pulling the handle to open the emergency box, Yuki had accidentally pulled the handle to turn on the chemical shower.

After about ten seconds, the running water stopped. A flashlight was clicked on and a beam of light spilled out. The light was aimed at Yu and Tithi, and they saw Yuki holding a big flashlight, looking wet and annoyed.

"You okay, Yuki?" Yu asked him.

"Fine," Yuki said in annoyance. "Stupid shower… Come on, let's go see if we can find anyone else."

* * *

Meanwhile in the training room, King and Kyoya were struggling to help Aguma get the weights off his chest. Kenta held up a flashlight so they could see, silently grateful that there was an emergency flashlight in the training room.

"Come on…" Kyoya grunted. "Just a little more…"

King was straining as he pulled on his side of the dumbbell. "How heavy is this thing?" he grunted at Aguma.

Kenta went closer and shined the flashlight on the dumbbell. "330," he reported.

" _330_?!" King repeated in shock. "Jeez, Aguma!"

Aguma rolled his eyes. "Just get it off of me a little," he said to the boys. "I can lift it myself from there."

Kyoya flexed his fingers, then got into position again, saying to King, "Okay, one, two, three, lift!"

They both lifted at the same time, and the weight on Aguma's chest lessened slightly. Finally, it lessened enough that Aguma grabbed the dumbbell and lifted it up the rest of the way.

King and Kyoya sighed as Aguma sat up. "Now... now what?" King panted.

The doors to the training room opened, and Yuki entered, followed by Yu and Tithi. "Hey, guys!" Yu greeted. "What's the matter with Yo-Yo? He looks like he just lifted three hundred pounds!"

"Don't call me Yo-Yo!"

"We just came from the lab," Yuki reported to Kenta, both of them ignoring that exchange. "I think the power went out in the entire building, since it was out upstairs as well."

"That's weird," Kenta remarked. "Don't we have a backup generator so the power won't go out?"

"We do, but the rain probably shut it off."

King came over, followed by Tithi. "Hope the power comes back on soon," he stated. "I wonder where everyone else is?"

The doors to the training room opened again, and Chris walked in, holding a flashlight. "Hey, guys," he greeted. He turned around. "Come on, Gingka!"

After about five seconds, Gingka came through the doors, dragging his feet and breathing hard. "Never again," he moaned. "Never again."

"What's up with Gingka?" Kenta asked as Chris rolled his eyes at said blader.

The blader for hire turned back to them. "We had to take the stairs to get up here," he explained. "He started acting this way after the first three flights."

Gingka cried out dramatically, then collapsed onto the floor. "I'm dying!" he cried. "I'm dying! Oh, what a world, what a world!"

Everyone sweatdropped at him, except for Kyoya, who rolled his eyes and kicked Gingka's side with his boot. "Oh, shut up, you drama queen," he said in annoyance.

King thought of something, and turned to Chris. "Hey, where's Dynamis?"

"He's meditating," Chris replied. "We decided to leave him alone. Remember the last time we interrupted him while he was meditating?"

Everyone shuddered at the memory, even Kyoya.

"Well, let's go to the lounge," Kenta suggested. "We can play a board game or something while we wait for the power to come back on."

Everyone agreed, and headed for the door.

Gingka raised his head off the floor. "Aw, come on, more walking?"

"Shut up, Gingka!"

* * *

When they got to the lounge, they went through the door into the room and jumped when they saw Dynamis quietly sitting on the couch waiting for them, hands folded in his lap. Candles were lit up around the room, no doubt lit by the blader himself, casting enough light that they could turn off their flashlights.

"How did you get up here so fast?" King questioned him.

"I have my ways," was all he got in reply.

Kenta went over to the shelf where they kept all their board games, followed by Yu, Tithi, and King, and the four of them took out all the games to look through.

"Okay, how about… Sorry?" Kenta held up the game.

"We can only do four at a time for that game," Aguma reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. How about… Scrabble?"

Gingka perked up from where he was sitting on the couch next to Dynamis. "Yeah, Scrabble!"

"Pass," everyone else said in unison.

"What? Why?" Gingka asked.

"That game is confusing," Aguma replied.

"I can't spell a lot of words right," Tithi added.

"It's just stupid," Kyoya muttered.

"And you cheat every time we play," King said to Gingka.

Gingka looked indignant. "What? No, I don't!"

"Yes you do," everyone chorused.

Yu turned back to the board games, and grinned. "Hey, here's a good one!" he exclaimed. He held it up for all of them to see.

Immediately upon seeing it, Chris, Yuki, Tithi, and Dynamis all grinned excitedly.

Kyoya groaned. "Seriously? That game?"

"Do we have to?" Gingka whined.

"I don't wanna!" King also whined.

Aguma shrugged. "It isn't as though we have anything better to do."

"I guess I'll play," Kenta added.

"Yay!" Tithi squealed, bouncing over and sitting down on the floor next to Yu as he opened the game box.

Yu looked up at the three boys not moving. "Come on, guys, it won't be as fun if you don't play!"

"No!" the three said together.

Tithi looked at them all. "Please?" he asked, giving them his trademark You-kicked-a-puppy-how-dare-you eyes.

At the sight of those eyes, all three bladers grew very uneasy. Kyoya was using every ounce of strength he had to resist the pleading look, while King began to sweat. Gingka bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

To their credit, they managed to resist the look for half a minute, which at the WBBA was a record.

No, seriously, it's an official record; you had to have a will of steel to not give into Tithi's You-kicked-a-puppy-how-dare-you eyes.

Finally, Gingka, King, and Kyoya all said, "Fine!" and went over to join their friends on the floor. "Are we doing teams like last time?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah, let's do teams," Chris agreed. "It's less confusing that way."

They all grabbed their characters, except Dynamis, and their respective character profiles, and got into their usual teams. On one team was Chris, Kenta, Yu, Tithi, and Yuki, while Kyoya, King, Aguma, and Gingka made up the other.

"Prepare to be annihilated!" King said to Chris.

Chris snorted. "Do you even know what 'annihilated' means?"

"Yeah! It… it means… it means you… oh, shut up!"

"Is everyone ready?" Dynamis interrupted. Everyone nodded. "Good. Then let the game begin."

* * *

Two hours had passed, almost three, and the rain still hadn't let up any. The power was still out at the WBBA, as the backup generator still hadn't kicked in yet, and Ryo guessed it was going to be a while until it did. On the bright side, it had been a quiet day, and he had been able to get all his paperwork done. Quiet days like this were few and far in between at the WBBA, especially when he had eleven teenage boys as permanent residents.

Speaking of which, what were they doing? Granted, it had been peacefully quiet, but after two-almost-three hours of it being that way it was almost too quiet. Ryo wondered what it was the boys were doing that was keeping them occupied. They couldn't be having a prank war, not after what happened with Dynamis the last time they did that. Ryo shuddered at the memory; now that had been scary. Yuki couldn't be in the lab; he would have heard an explosion. Were they all training?

Hikaru stood up and stretched. "That's the last of the paperwork, Director," she said.

Ryo blinked and looked down at the desk. It was indeed all clear of tedious paperwork. He stood up and stretched as well. "I'm glad," he said to Hikaru. "That certainly took a while. It's a good thing the boys have kept it down all day, otherwise it would have taken a lot longer."

Hikaru nodded in agreement, and looked out the window behind Ryo's desk. "Wow, it's really been raining, huh?"

Ryo turned to look out the window at the falling rain, and nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's quite a downpour. Hikaru, I think you should stay here for the night instead of your apartment. I don't want you going out in that weather."

Hikaru looked surprised but smiled thankfully. "Thank you, Director." Then she frowned. "Now that you mention it, it has been really quiet today. I wonder what the boys are doing?"

"I don't know," Ryo replied. "Should we go find out?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Why not? I'm curious as to what they're doing. Let's check the lounge."

The two of them left Ryo's office, then walked down the flights of stairs to the lounge, as the elevator still wasn't working with the power out.

As they neared the door to the lounge, Ryo was reaching out to grab the doorknob when they suddenly heard a yell of, "Aw, come on!"

Hikaru stopped walking and looked at Ryo in confusion. Ryo drew his hand away from the knob as they heard five triumphant yells and what sounded like high-fiving. More voices began to come through the door, and they listened to the conversation.

"That was amazing, Yu!" Tithi said in admiration.

"That's not fair!" Kyoya said furiously. "You just took away half my health points! And you just dealt Level Four damage! There's no way that's an actual spell!"

"Aw, what's the matter?" Yu mocked. "Is Yo-Yo upset he just got his butt whooped?"

" _Don't call me Yo-Yo_!"

"Please calm yourself, Kyoya," Dynamis said calmly. "Now, Gingka, it is your turn. What do you choose to cast, and on whom?"

"I cast Magic Missile, on Yuki's elf and Chris's paladin!"

There were simultaneous yells of "WHAT?!" from Yuki and Chris.

"Very well. Would you roll the ten-sided di?"

Hikaru and Ryo heard a soft clatter, then Dynamis said, "Nine. Yuki, your health has been lowered by one-quarter, and your bow is broken."

"Aw, what?!"

"Chris, you may use your shield to prevent most of the damage. However, if you cannot, your health will also be lowered by one-quarter."

Silence, then another soft clatter.

"One. Apologies, Chris, your health has been lowered by one-quarter."

"Darn it!"

Gingka laughed triumphantly. "Ha ha! In your face!"

"My turn!" Kenta exclaimed.

As the boys continued, Hikaru turned to Ryo, a small smile appearing on her face. "Should we interrupt?"

Ryo looked amused as he listened to the game. "If they're playing what I think they're playing, we probably shouldn't. For now, I feel like having a cup of tea. Care to join me?"

"Tea sounds good," Hikaru nodded. And with that, they walked away from the lounge door and went down to the kitchen to get some tea, letting the boys continue their game.

After all, they knew better than to interrupt when the Legendary Bladers were playing Dungeons and Dragons.

* * *

 **Ta-da! I'm done! Shout-out to Galaxy for her awesome prompt, I had so much fun typing this one! If any of you have a prompt idea, send it to me! All prompts will be accepted and eventually used! Remember: PM me your idea, don't put it in your review. I do not want this story to be taken down.**

 **On a side note, if I got anything wrong with the D &D stuff, I apologize. I haven't played D&D in forever, so I'm a little rusty on the rules. **

**Well, that's all for now! Hope you all enjoyed my take on what happens when the power goes out at the WBBA. Once again, shout-out to Galaxy for her great prompt! Go read her stories, they're all fantastical!**

 **Please leave me a review! Reviews are love!**

 **Gryffyn out. Peace!**

 **Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!**


	8. Upon the Discovery of Hamilton

**-walks out of a helicopter with "I Want to Break Free" by Queen playing in the background- Miss me?**

 **Sooo… hi everyone! It's me, Gryffyn, back with a new chapter, after like more than a month of inactivity! Yay me! -dances around throwing confetti-**

 **I'm sure you all can figure out what this story's going to be about (it's in the chapter title hinthintwinkwinknudgenudge): HAMILTON!**

 **Within my circle of friends, anyway, I was kind of late to the party with Hamilton, which, if anyone doesn't know by now, is a sung-through musical about the life of Founding Father Alexander Hamilton, whose face is also on the American ten-dollar bill. The main reason why I was apprehensive about it is because it's got rap music, and let's just say I've had bad experiences with rap music. But then a few weeks ago I decided to see why everyone's so obsessed with this musical, and listened to a few of the songs. And OH MY GOSH I fell in love on the spot with it! It's just so great! And the rap music in there is actually good, unlike the rap my brother likes to listen to! (Eminem… -shudders-)**

 **My brother: Hey! My rap music is good, unlike that trash!**

 **Me: -yells back- Your rap music sucks!**

 **Anyway, if you didn't figure it out for yourself already from my long-winded explanation, this story was inspired by true events, as I thought it would be funny to write this cracky little fic and have the Legendary Bladers be obsessed with Hamilton to the point where Madoka (who can't really see the appeal of it) is completely exasperated with them. I also thought it would be hilarious to have Aguma, Kyoya, and Chris sing 'The Schulyer Sisters.'**

 **Aguma, Kyoya, and Chris: WHAT?!**

 **Oh shoot, look at the time, I should probably go study for my AP exam, so enjoy the chapter!**

 **Quick warning: This is pretty much a crack!fic, so some characters (namely any of the Legendary Bladers who have too much pride to sing in public) will be majorly OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, that belongs to… Hasbro, I think? I also do not own Hamilton: An American Musical, as it already belongs to the amazing genius known as Lin-Manuel Miranda. Any recognizable songs are not mine.**

* * *

 **Upon the Discovery of Hamilton**

The bell above the door of the B-Pit jingled as Hikaru walked into the store. "Hey, Madoka!" she greeted the girl behind the counter.

Madoka looked up from the beyblade she was polishing and grinned back. "Hey, Hikaru!" she said cheerfully. "You here for Yuki and King's beys?"

Hikaru nodded as Madoka reached underneath the counter. "Yep. Still can't believe that battle they had."

Madoka pulled out the box containing the said bladers' beys and set it on the counter. "I know," she agreed. "I feel bad for Yuki. He was so close to beating King this time! Well, how do they look?"

Hikaru looked over the two repaired beys. "They look great," she confirmed. "You wanna come back with me?"

Madoka thought about it, and shrugged. "Sure! The shop's closed for lunch, anyway." She got up off the stool she was sitting on, and followed Hikaru out the door, flipping the sign on her way out to Closed.

"So how are the boys?" Madoka asked her friend as they ambled down the sidewalk. "Crazy as ever?"

Hikaru laughed. "Crazier," she replied. "They're still obsessed with Hamilton."

Madoka sighed. "Really? They saw the show two weeks ago!"

Hikaru gave a non-committal shrug in response. Two weeks ago, Ryo, Hikaru, Madoka, and the boys had gone to the theater in Tokyo to catch the showing of _Hamilton_ that was playing there. Hamilton followed the life of Alexander Hamilton, one of America's Founding Fathers, and was a sung-through musical. But instead of normal songs, the musical featured rap and hip-hop heavily in its songs. Madoka, who wasn't a very big fan of rap and hip-hop music to begin with, hadn't been very impressed by it, citing several inaccuracies that only she had been able to root out. Hikaru had enjoyed it immensely, thinking that the rap and hip-hop added a nice touch to the already-great show. Ryo and the boys, however, had loved it, jumping to their feet and applauding and cheering during the bows at the end. Since then, the show's album had been playing at the WBBA non-stop (no pun intended), with the boys and Ryo singing along at the top of their lungs whenever they got the chance. Hikaru didn't mind the noise too much; she herself had downloaded the album onto her phone, although she used headphones whenever she played it.

"You have to admit, though," she said as the two girls approached the WBBA, "it's nice that they're all interested in something else other than beyblade for once. Yu and Tithi haven't pranked anyone since we saw the show."

Madoka gave her a look of disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah. They're too busy trying to learn Lafayette's 'Guns and Ships' rap."

Madoka sighed as they entered the building. "I guess it's nice they all like the same thing for once, but I'd prefer it if it wasn't _Hamilton_."

Hikaru gave another noncommittal shrug.

* * *

The girls rode up the elevator to the lounge floor, where Hikaru had left the boys when she went to pick up Yuki and King's beys. They had just stepped out of the elevator when a chorus of voices floated down the corridor from behind the lounge door.

"… throwin' away my shot! I am not throwin' away my shot! Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwin' away my shot!"

Hikaru smiled slightly. Madoka sweatdropped.

The two girls made their way down the hall to the lounge door as the song ended. They had just approached the door when a different song came on and they heard King start to rap.

"There's nothing rich folks love more, than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor…"

Hikaru's face split into a grin as she recognized the song.

Madoka looked at her in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Shh, shh," Hikaru put a finger on her lips, looking like she was trying hard not to break into laughter. "Just listen,"

Madoka still looked confused but stood there and listened anyway as King continued rapping.

"… uh oh, but little does he know that his daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—"

"Work, work!" the boys chorused. Then Madoka was blown away by who sang next.

"Angelica!"

… Aguma?

"Eliza!"

Chris?

"And Peggy!"

 _Kyoya?!_

"The Schuyler sisters!"

"Angelica!"

"Peggy!"

"Eliza!"

"Work!"

As Kyoya started singing again ("Daddy said to be home by sundown…"), Hikaru looked over at Madoka. Her friend was staring at the lounge door in shock, her jaw hanging open. Her slack-jawed look made the bluenette finally break and burst into silent giggles, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Is that seriously Aguma, Chris, and Kyoya?" Madoka whispered to her. "Singing?"

All Hikaru could do was nod vigorously, still giggling.

"Look around, look around, the revolution's happening in New York!" Aguma again.

Madoka glanced from her giggling friend back to the lounge door. "Should we interrupt, or…"

"No—ha ha!—no way," Hikaru replied, regaining control of herself. "Not yet. I wanna see if they get to the next rap part this time."

What the mechanic wasn't aware of was that, while the boys let Aguma, Chris, and Kyoya be the Schuyler sisters, Aguma had only been able to get through his rap part once. He had only done it once because King, Yu, or Gingka would shoot a smart-alecky comment at Kyoya about his singing voice, leading Kyoya to threaten them in some way, and then the mood would be ruined and they would have to switch to a different song.

The two girls stood in front of the door, listening the boys sing their parts (in which Chris impressively hit a note too high for a boy to normally be able to hit), then King started rapping again.

"Burr, you disgust me," Aguma.

"Ah, so you've discussed me," King. "I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me."

"I've been reading _Common Sense_ by Thomas Paine. So men say that I'm intense, or I'm insane."

Madoka had to admit, despite not liking Hamilton, Aguma's rap skills were pretty decent.

"You want a revolution, I want a—"

"Hey, Kyoya, nice singing," It was Gingka now. "You should become a backup singer for Meghan Trainor or something."

"One more crack about my singing, Gingka, and I'll make you sing some high notes!"

A groan from Aguma. "Come on, guys, we were so close this time!"

The song stopped, and multiple groans were heard.

Hikaru chose that moment to make her entrance, and opened the door of the lounge, still smiling in amusement. "Nice singing, guys,"

Then Madoka remembered she didn't like Hamilton, and frowned as she followed after Hikaru into the room.

The boys were sprawled out around the room, some on the couches, others on the floor.

Gingka looked behind Hikaru and grinned when he saw the bey mechanic. "Hey, Madoka! Did you hear Aguma, Chris, and Kyoya's singing?"

"I did," Madoka replied shortly, and opened the box containing Yuki and King's beyblades. "Yuki, King, here are your beys. Don't damage them so badly again."

Yuki and King both came up to grab their beys. "Thank you, Miss Madoka," Yuki said thankfully.

"Yeah, thanks, Madoka!" King exclaimed.

"You're welcome."

Yu looked up from where he was scaling the bookcase. "What's with the 'tude, Jude?"

Dynamis tilted his head at her. "It appears as though you do not look satisfied, Madoka."

Gingka immediately grinned. "You strike me, as a woman who has never been satisfied," he sang.

Madoka huffed in annoyance.

Since she wasn't singing along, Kenta decided to jump in himself. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself."

"Okay, stop stop stop!" Madoka interrupted, before they could get any farther. "What is with you guys and Hamilton? Why do you like it so much?"

"Cause it's awesome!" Tithi provided from in the corner where he was standing on his head.

"It's a show full of RAP music, guys!" Madoka argued. "How can you like a show full of rap and hip-hop music?"

"If that's what your problem with it is, Miss Madoka," Yuki provided, "then it's full of rap that's actually good."

"Yeah!" Yu agreed.

"And at least it's something we all enjoy," Yuki continued. "Even Mr. Dynamis and Mr. Tsubasa like it."

Madoka looked around the room. "Where is Tsubasa, anyway?"

"He's out on a mission in Tokyo," Chris provided. "He should be back later today, though."

"Yes, I do enjoy this musical," Dynamis confirmed.

"Hey, Dynamis, you should show Madoka your skills!" Gingka exclaimed to the pink-haired blader.

Dynamis, to Madoka's surprise, gained a red tint to his face. "I do not think I—"

Hikaru interrupted him before he could continue. "Yeah, Dynamis, go ahead!"

"Yeah, Dynamis!" the other boys ad-libbed. "Go on, Dynamis! Do it!"

King began to pump his fists, chanting, "Do it! Do it! Do it!" Yu and Tithi joined in. "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"Guys, he really doesn't have to show me," Madoka tried to interject.

"Nah, do it!" Chris encouraged.

Kyoya crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, smirking. "Do it, man. Unlike Gingka, you're not terribe."

"Hey!" Gingka protested. "You're just jealous I'm better than you!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!... wait, what?"

"Hah!"

"All right, all right!" Dynamis interrupted, raising his voice loud enough to sound authoritative. "Gingka, Kyoya, I will do it if you cease."

The two rivals glared at each other for a moment, before saying, "Fine!"

Hikaru grinned at Madoka, who looked apprehensive. "Trust me, you'll be surprised, then like it."

"I doubt that," was Madoka's dry reply. Despite being curious about Dynamis's "skill," it was still Hamilton.

Gingka reached for his phone and paused the song playing, then selected another song. The first seconds started, then the Pegasus blader said, "Actually, let's start right at that part," and dragged his finger across the screen.

"—confoundin' the British henchmen, everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!"

Dynamis stood up as the rest of the boys chorused, "Lafayette!"

"I'm takin' this horse by the reins makin' redcoats redder with bloodstains!"

"Lafayette!"

"And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em drop and burn 'em up and scatter the remains, I'm—"

"Lafayette!"

"Watch me engagin' 'em! Escapin' 'em! Enragin' 'em! I'm—"

"Lafayette!"

"I go to France for more funds—"

"Lafayette!"

"—I come back with more guns and ships. And so the balance shifts."

Gingka paused the music and all the boys and Hikaru turned to Madoka expectantly, like Dynamis, the calmest, most dignified blader of the bunch, hadn't just rapped. The young mechanic was standing frozen in shock, her jaw hanging open. Her right eye began to twitch.

"Well, Madoka?" Gingka asked her eagerly. "What do you think?"

A tick mark appeared on Madoka's forehead. "What do I think?" she repeated incredulously. "… I think you've all officially nuts!"

Nearly all of them looked surprised (except Kyoya, who scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes). "What makes you say that?" King asked curiously.

Madoka animefell in response, then got back up. "You know what? Forget it. You guys obviously aren't going to stop being obsessed any time soon."

"Got that right!" Yu and Tithi said happily, and high-fived.

Madoka sweatdropped at them, then grabbed the box that had held Yuki and King's beyblades. "That's it, I'm going. I have to re-open the shop anyway. Enjoy your… rap." The way she said "rap" made it seem like it left a horrible taste in her mouth. She turned on her heel and started to make her way to the door.

"You'll be back!" Gingka sang in response. "Soon you'll see, you remember you belong to me!"

"You'll be back!" Kenta and Yuki joined in. "Time will tell, you remember that I served you well."

Madoka scoffed as the door shut behind her, muffling the noise of all the boys, and even Hikaru, joining in on the singing ("Oceans rise, empires fall, we have seen each other through it all!..."). _They've all gone insane_ , she thought as she trudged down the hall. _What's so great about Hamilton, anyway? At least they've got Tsubasa as a voice of reason._

It was true; while Tsubasa loved Hamilton just as much as his friends, unlike them he had enough decorum to not sing passionately along at all the wrong times. He didn't sing as loudly, either, preferring to stay in the background.

Speak of the devil, Madoka was about to press the button for the elevator to take her down to the lobby, when the elevator opened to reveal the Eagle blader himself.

"Oh, hi, Tsubasa!" Madoka greeted.

Tsubasa gave her a small smile. "Hello, Madoka. Did you come to return someone's beyblade?"

"Yep, Yuki and King's. They were pretty beat up after that battle they had a few days ago."

Tsubasa nodded in understanding. "It did look like they were. By the way, where is everyone? No one was in the training room."

Madoka jerked her finger over her shoulder to the lounge, where both could hear the boys and Hikaru still singing ("Cuz when push comes to shove, I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love…"). "They're in the lounge, singing Hamilton."

Tsubasa nodded, smiling in amusement at Madoka's exasperated expression. "Did Dynamis show you his rap skills yet?"

Madoka huffed. "Just did. They've completely corrupted him."

Tsubasa chuckled. "I'll see you later, Madoka."

He stepped past her and began to walk at a quickened pace towards the door to the lounge as Madoka pressed the button for the elevator.

As she waited for the elevator, she heard the lounge door open and close, then Kenta exclaim, "Tsubasa! You're back!"

There was a short pause, then, to Madoka's exasperation, Tsubasa's voice floated through the door and down the hall.

"So what did I miss? What did I miss?"

Madoka make a noise between a groan and a growl of annoyance. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, and she stepped inside and pressed the button for the lobby. "This is the last time I ever seen a musical with the Legendary Bladers," she muttered.

* * *

 **-singing- Maaaaan, this girl is non-stop!**

 **There we go, all finished! Hope you all enjoyed this cracky little fic! Songs used, in order of appearance: My Shot, The Schuyler Sisters, Satisfied, Guns and Ships, You'll Be Back, What'd I Miss.**

 **-giggling- Oh man, I gotta tell you; I had SO MUCH FUN writing this thing. Maybe a little too much fun, since I've got Aguma, Chris, and Kyoya singing "The Schuyler Sisters" and Dynamis rapping Lafayette in "Guns and Ships." The ironic part is, Dynamis is so calm and quiet, and Lafayette is so loud and flamboyant. On that subject, another short note: this is basically a crack!fic, so of course Aguma, Chris, Kyoya, and especially Dynamis are out of character. I did try to keep them in character, though, except for the parts where they sing, because let's face it, under normal circumstances no way would those guys be singing.**

 **Aguma, Chris, and Kyoya: YOU MADE US SING A SONG SUNG BY GIRLS!**

 **Me: … Guys, that's exactly why I wrote it.**

 **Dynamis: I must protest; I do not rap! Rap disgusts me!**

 **Me: Ah, so you've discussed rap!**

 **Dynamis: -mouth opens and closes like a fish-**

 **Me: -laughs- Sorry, I couldn't help itself. You're gonna have to go somewhere else if you're -singing- lookin' for a mind at work!**

 **All four: THAT'S IT! GET HER!**

 **Me: Whoa, look at the time! I just realized I haven't studied for that AP Euro exam yet tonight so I better am-scray!**

 **Gryffyn out. Laters! -runs away from the four angry bladers- YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, SUCKERS!**


	9. Hikaru's Terrible Weekend

**I GOT THROUGH MY AP EURO EXAM! WHOOOOOOOOO! So to celebrate, I decided to finish writing the story I began writing when I was at home recovering from oral surgery. Here's how it went:**

 **I got my wisdom teeth out the Friday after Thanksgiving, and the oral surgeon recommended I take a few days off for the swelling to go down and to recover before I go back to school. But guess what? I only have (or is it had now?) three wisdom teeth to take out, so the swelling on one side of my mouth was worse than the other. It hurt when I smiled and when I laughed, so that stunk. But then guess what else happened? I got sick; sore throat, stuffy nose, yeah. And THEN on Sunday, I got another thing! You know, the thing only girls get every month… yeah, that thing. Long story short, I just had the worst weekend ever.**

 **So anyway, poor me, I'm stuck at home, by myself, when I was struck with this little baby! So in order to cope a little more with my combined feelings of crappiness, I decided to make the MFB gang share it! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **MFB Gang: -sweatdrops-**

 **Me: What're you lookin' at? -turns to you readers- So anyway, this chapter features the Legendary Bladers, Tsubasa, Yu, and Ryo looking after Hikaru, who has just gotten her wisdom teeth out, is sick, and in a nasty temper. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aguma ran into the kitchen with Tithi at his heels. Aguma was holding a large sock that looked like it was stuffed with something. "I need another heat sock, stat!" he said urgently, tossing the sock somewhere at random.

Chris caught the sock and tossed it to King, who opened the microwave, took out another identical sock and tossed it over his shoulder to Aguma while putting the cooled sock in the microwave.

Aguma caught it and shoved it at Gingka before promptly flopping into a chair. "Your turn, Gingka, Kenta," he said. "Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck, Gingkie, Kenchi!" Tithi said, plunking down on the ground.

Gingka mumbled a thank you, then he and Kenta turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Poor Hikaru," Kenta remarked as they got into the elevator and sat down on the cushioned seats. "This really isn't her weekend, huh, Gingka?"

Gingka nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you got that right, Kenta. First she gets her wisdom teeth out, then we find out she's allergic to the penicillin, then she gets sick, then she gets shark week! This weekend can't possibly get any—"

"Stop!" Kenta smacked a hand over Gingka's mouth. "Don't say that, Gingka!"

"Why not?" Gingka asked, his question muffled by the hand.

"Because whenever someone says any variation of that sentence, something bad always happens! You don't want Hikaru to get any worse than she already is, do you?"

Gingka thought about it, then fearfully shook his head. The oral surgery, finding out about the penicillin allergy, and getting sick was bad enough already for Hikaru, who had been in a bad mood ever since the oral surgery, but then just the day before, they found out she began shark week as well. None of the guys were really sure what "shark week" was or Hikaru and Madoka referred to it as such, but they knew perfectly well of one thing: whenever it hit, they were to be perfect gentlemen until it was over, or things got pretty nasty. Ryo knew what it was, but he certainly wasn't telling.

When Gingka and Kenta exited the elevator, they carefully made their way down the hall to Hikaru's room. Hikaru technically had an apartment in Metal Bey City, but she occasionally stayed in a room at the WBBA. Ryo had given her the entire week off to recover from her oral surgery, which all the boys privately thought she needed. Hikaru had been looking a little frazzled lately.

Gingka knocked on the door, and from inside they heard Hikaru say, "Come in,"

They opened the door and found Hikaru sitting on her bed with Yu and Tsubasa around a wooden bed table. A book was open on the surface and they were all doing origami while a show played on the television. Instead of her usual dark blue jacket and skirt set, Hikaru was clad in light blue pajamas with dark blue polka dots. Her cheeks were swollen from the surgery, and she occasionally sniffed, showing signs of her stuffy nose.

Yu waved at them. "Hey, Gingkie! Hey, Kenchi!"

"Hey, Yu," Kenta greeted as the boys made their way over to the bed. "How ya doing, Hikaru?"

"Fine, thanks," Hikaru replied, not looking up from her piece of paper. She sneezed, then grabbed the sides of her mouth in pain.

"We brought you another heat sock," Gingka held up the sock in question. Tsubasa nodded in thanks, took the sock, and gave it to Hikaru, who held it up against one cheek.

"Dynamis is making soup for you," Kenta said to Hikaru. "Something about it being an old family recipe for any ailment or something."

Tsubasa got up off the bed and stretched out his arms and back.

Gingka took him aside and asked quietly, "How's she doing?"

The Eagle blader winced a little as his back cracked. "Better," he replied. "She mellowed out some. She took some painkillers this morning and the bleeding in her mouth finally stopped altogether earlier, but she's still a little sick. The swelling's gone down a little, though."

"That's good. What about…"

Hikaru suddenly growled in frustration, causing them to look over. "This stupid paper won't fold!" She crushed her piece of paper in her fist, stood up on her bed, and chucked it hard at the wall. Then she clutched her cheek in pain, and carefully sat down on the bed and grabbed the heat sock.

Tsubasa turned back to Gingka. "Still going strong, as you can see,"

Gingka winced. "Poor Hikaru,"

"Why don't you guys take a break," Kenta said to Yu and Tsubasa. "We'll hang out with Hikaru for a while."

Tsubasa looked over at Hikaru. She waved a hand. "Go on, I don't care,"

"Good luck, Gingkie, Kenchi," Yu said to the two as he and Tsubasa were walking out. "She's got more anger issues today than Yo-yo."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Hikaru shrieked, apparently ignoring whatever pain that resulted in her shouting. Yu squeaked and dashed out the door, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Hikaru," Kenta began, but Hikaru cut him off.

"That little TWERP!" she ranted. "How dare he say I'm more temperamental than Kyoya! Do you know how much patience it takes for me to put up with all of you every single day?!" She emphasized the last three words by ripping another piece of paper in half each time. "Anger issues… believe me, if I had anger issues, I would've quit when you all moved in! Anger issues…"

Kenta and Gingka glanced at each other as Hikaru continued to rant, unsure of what to say. "Uh…" Gingka finally said awkwardly. "I think Yu was… just joking, Hikaru."

Hikaru scowled. "Some joke." Then tears began to pool in her eyes and she sniffed. "Why does Yu always make jokes about me?" she said shakily. "It's really not funny at all! I mean, just because I'm the only girl here, that doesn't give him the right to constantly make jokes about me!

"It's so rude!" And suddenly she was back to being angry. "As if this wasn't a horrible day for me already, Little Mister Wise-Aleck decides to make a joke about how I have more anger issues than KYOYA!"

She crossed her arms and leaned back against the headboard of her bed, scowling once more.

Gingka and Kenta were contemplating slipping a sedative into the next glass of water the girl drank (Kenta) and/or running screaming out of the room (Gingka) when Hikaru's expression softened and she sighed, then straightened up to look at them.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said apologetically. "It's just this entire weekend has just been a horrible experience. You all are probably really annoyed about having to put up with me right now."

Kenta shook his head. "No way, Hikaru," he replied. "We're happy to look after you."

"Yeah," Gingka agreed, going over and sitting on the bed, kicking off his shoes. "You'd do the same if one of us got our wisdom teeth out, found out we were allergic to the penicillin, and got sick, all in the same weekend, even if we acted like we had a serious case of bipolar disorder and went off on you like you've been doing to all of us—"

Hikaru's expression slowly began to change from apologetic to murderous. Kenta waved his arms desperately at Gingka, who realized what he was saying a moment too late.

* * *

Five minutes later, the door to the kitchen opened, and everyone looked up to see Kenta walk in, supporting Gingka, who looked rather punch-drunk and was sporting a black eye.

"Whoa," King said as Kenta put Gingka in a chair and sat down in one of his own. "How'd that happen?"

"Gingka made Hikaru mad enough to punch him," Kenta replied.

Kyoya snorted. "Of course he did."

"What'd he say?" Chris asked. Kenta opened his mouth when Chris suddenly held up a hand. "Actually, you know what? I'd rather not know."

"So, since those two are back, who's going up next?" Aguma asked aloud.

"I will go upstairs," Dynamis volunteered as he poured soup into a bowl. "I have finished the soup for Hikaru."

Aguma nodded. "Okay, who else?"

No one volunteered. They were all willing to look after Hikaru while she rode out her weekend from hell, but then again none of them wanted to get punched in the face, either.

Finally, Kyoya huffed. "Oh for crying out loud, Yuki, go with Dynamis."

"Me?" Yuki questioned. "Why me?"

"You're polite to Hikaru even when she's not on shark week," Chris supplied. "Plus she seems to tolerate you more than she tolerates the rest of us."

Yuki sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

* * *

Yuki politely knocked on the door of Hikaru's room. "Miss Hikaru? Can Mr. Dynamis and I come in?"

There was a pause, then they heard through the door, "It's open,"

When the two boys entered, they found Hikaru sitting on the bed, trying to fold more origami. "Hey, guys," she said, sounding tired.

"Hello, Hikaru," Dynamis greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, I guess."

Yuki kicked off his shoes and went to sit on the bed. "Can I join you?"

"Sure,"

He climbed onto the bed and took up a piece of paper. "Mr. Kenta told us about how you punched Mr. Gingka in the face."

Hikaru frowned darkly at the thought of it. "He deserved it."

"I am sure he did," Dynamis agreed. "Here, I made soup for you." He set a tray down on the bed table, on which sat a steaming bowl of soup. "It is a family recipe, that cures any ailment. And it is very good, much better than those canned soups that are in the kitchen."

Hikaru picked up the spoon and took a cautious sip. Her eyes lit up. "Wow, that is good,"

Dynamis nodded. "See?"

Yuki looked over at the television. On the screen, a woman with black hair cut short wearing blood-red lipstick was creeping through what looked like a darkened bookshop, with a gold-colored handgun out in front of her. "What are you watching, Miss Hikaru?" he asked.

"Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries," Hikaru replied. "Found it on Netflix yesterday. Good show so far—oh, come on!"

"What?" Dynamis questioned. "Is something wrong with the soup?"

"No, the soup's fine," Hikaru pointed at the screen, where the woman was pointing her gun at a dark shadow. "You don't just tell someone you have a gun, then to step into the light! That just makes whoever it is run away! I mean, seriously!" She crumpled her piece of paper into a ball and threw it at the screen. It bounced off and fell to the ground, joining many other wads of paper lying on the floor in front of the television.

Yuki wisely chose not to comment on her outburst and handed her another sheet of paper.

* * *

And so it went over the rest of the day. Every hour or hour and a half two bladers would come up to replace the ones already with Hikaru and just spend the day with her, providing support as she rode out her weekend from hell. They talked with her, exchanged stories with her (making sure they didn't tell any funny ones), did origami and watched TV with her, or even just hung out in silence with her. Support was all they could presently give her, although let it not go unstated that all of them (even Kyoya) wanted to do more for her. Yuki had even at one point went up to his lab to try and develop a stronger painkiller, although that experiment failed. Deep down, Hikaru wanted to tell them they didn't have to feel obligated to look after her, but trying to get them to stop would be like talking to a brick wall, so she decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

When evening came, all eleven bladers went up to Hikaru's room to give her more of the soup Dynamis made, and stayed to eat their own dinner there with her. They made sure to eat as politely and as neatly as possible, as shark week was still going strong. When they finished, Yu and Tithi gathered up everyone's plates and silverware, then jumped up and rushed out of the room.

Hikaru watched them go. "That was nice of them," she commented. "So, what do you guys want to do until they get back?"

The boys glanced at each other, smiles beginning to grace across their faces. "Actually, Hikaru…" Gingka began.

Hikaru tilted her head. "What?"

"You remember that time Tithi had to get his tonsils out?" King asked.

Hikaru nodded, remembering that day well; Tithi had returned from the hospital after getting a tonsillectomy and had been forced to stay in bed for a few days. Hikaru had spent most of those days with him in his room, eating ice cream and watching TV. "Yeah, I do."

"And the time Gingka, Aguma, and I got the flu?" Chris added.

All three bladers had somehow gotten the flu at the same time, and were complaining about how cruddy they felt and how they hated being sick. Hikaru had become sort of their nurse in that time just like Tithi. "Yeah," Hikaru replied.

"And all the times any of us have gotten hurt or sick in some way?" Tsubasa also provided.

Hikaru nodded once more, now a little suspicious. "Okay, what's this all about, guys?"

The boys exchanged glances again. "Well, Hikaru," Dynamis replied, "with you having just gotten your wisdom teeth out, along with falling ill, as well as… shark week, we have all agreed that, for all the times you have spent with us while we were ill or injured, we would return the favor."

Hikaru's jaw dropped open. "Oh, you guys, you really don't have to—"

"We want to, Hikaru," Kenta interrupted.

At that moment, Tithi and Yu burst back into the room. Tithi was carrying three pints of ice cream tucked under his chin with spoons in his other hand, while Yu had another three pints and more spoons, with a DVD box stacked on top of the pints.

"We're back!" Yu exclaimed.

"Great!" Gingka said to them. "We'll help you guys set things up."

He turned back to Hikaru, grinning. "We thought it would be fun to camp out with you, and eat ice cream and watch a movie! We would've gotten popcorn, but you wouldn't be able to eat it."

Hikaru didn't know what to say, but finally, she was able to manage, "That sounds amazing."

The twelve of them ended up sprawled everywhere around the room, whether it was lying on the bed with Hikaru or sitting/lying on the floor, passing around the pints of ice cream as they watched the movie they had bought especially for Hikaru earlier that day. The movie they watched was _Les Miserables_ , one of Hikaru's all-time favorite movies. The boys personally didn't enjoy it all that much (except for maybe King), but they were willing to sit through it for Hikaru.

Most of them ended up falling asleep before the movie was over, one by one until finally Hikaru was the only one awake.

As she looked around at them all, she couldn't help but smile in contentment. Yes, this weekend had been the worst weekend of her entire life, but with the boys around, it hadn't been as bad as it could have.

"Thanks, guys," she whispered, before leaning her head back and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **I TOOK THE AP EURO EXAM AND SURVIVED! I'M SO HAPPYYYYYYY! -jumps around for a couple more minutes- Okay, I'm good now.**

 **Oh, by the way, the show Hikaru was watching,** ** _Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries_** **, is an actual show. It's on Netflix, and it's seriously good so far, so if you like murder mysteries, I'd totally recommend it!**

 **Also, one thing before I sign off: I realize I'm taking a risk putting in references to "shark week", and I hope any girls reading this weren't too insulted by either that or my portrayal of it. I was kind of exaggerating things for comedic purposes. If anyone was insulted by anything I've already mentioned, I apologize, and am allowing you to bash me all you want in your review.**

 **Welp, I guess I've finished everything I wanted to do, so I'll see you all next time! As always, I hope you enjoyed, and if you've got a prompt idea for me, don't hesitate to PM it to me! For now, Imma blowing this popsicle stand!**

 **Gryffyn out. Peace!**


	10. The Blader Who Discovered Jane Austen

**HI EVERYONE!**

 **So I just finished reading** ** _Pride and Prejudice_** **by Jane Austen—it was so good! Loved it so much! So much, in fact, that I was inspired to write a story about it! This one is less humorous than the others, cause I wanted to try and write a oneshot that was a little more serious, so the blader reading Jane Austen will be rather insecure about his interest in her work, and won't just shrug it off like it's nothing. As to which blader is the one that's reading Jane Austen… well, you'll find out. ;)**

 **Please enjoy! I own nothing, and I definitely don't own** ** _Pride and Prejudice_** **!**

* * *

 **Jane Austen, and the Blader That Discovered Her Work**

Kyoya Tategami was bored.

Usually, if he was bored, he would go off to the training room and do some more training with Leone, because there wasn't any harm in doing a little more training, but he had already reached his limit of how many hours he was allowed to train. Ryo had set up a limit of how many hours a week the bladers could be allowed to train after too many incidents of them spending far too much time training, or overworking themselves and passing out. Now, the maximum number of hours a week they could train was fifteen, and if they used them up before the end of the week, well, that was their problem. Unfortunately, Kyoya had used up his fifteen hours over the past three days, which meant he now had four days where he had to find something else to do.

This was a problem, because if Kyoya wasn't hanging out around Metal Bey City he was usually in the training room at the WBBA. He really didn't do much else.

Kyoya sighed and flopped down on the couch in the lounge. The other bladers were elsewhere, but he really didn't care about what they were doing. "What am I going to do for the next four days?" he said aloud.

His eyes turned towards the bookshelf in the corner of the room. The ones who did most of the reading were usually Tsubasa, Dynamis, Aguma, Yuki, and Chris. Chris, because he couldn't afford a phone living on a blader-for-hire salary, and so bought books instead, becoming somewhat of a bookworm when he wasn't beyblading. The other bladers read occasionally as well. But not Kyoya; he had learned to read and write, but unless he was forced to he didn't read. Before moving into the WBBA it was because he had a reputation to uphold: the leader of the Face Hunters was a tough, menacing person, and therefore didn't read. Now, though, with the Face Hunters disbanded, it was just because he didn't want to read.

Then again, he didn't have anything better to do.

Kyoya pushed himself up off the couch and made his way over to the bookshelf. He scanned the books, looking for anything that sounded remotely interesting. Finally, his eyes fell on one right in the middle of the shelf.

 _Pride and Prejudice_.

Deciding to give it a chance, Kyoya took it off the shelf, then went back over to the couch. He sat down, and opened the book.

 _"_ _It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife…"_

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Kyoya?"

It was two days later, in the late morning. The Legendary Bladers were hanging out in the lounge, playing board games/cards or watching Yuki and Dynamis play chess. It was Kenta who had voiced the question.

"I haven't seen him since breakfast," Gingka said, looking up from his cards.

"Yeah, about that," King began, looking up from playing Scrabble. "Did anyone else think Kyoya was acting weird at breakfast today?"

"How so?" Aguma asked.

"Well, for one, he walked in, grabbed a couple apples, and walked out without saying a word."

Chris shrugged. "Sounds kind of normal for Kyoya. Maybe he just wanted to start training a little early today."

"He can't," Yuki said, looking up from the chess game. "He used up all his hours two days ago."

Dynamis moved a piece on the chessboard and stood up. "As I myself am curious as to what Kyoya is doing, I will go look for him."

Everyone agreed this was a good idea, and so Dynamis made his way over to the door. Right before he walked out, he turned back around. "By the way, Yuki, checkmate."

Then he left.

Yuki looked at the board, where his king had indeed been checkmated—by one of Dynamis's pawns. "Aw, come on!"

"Man, poor Yo-Yo," Yu lamented. "Having to go two days without training? He's probably going crazy with boredom."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"WITH MR. WICKHAM?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Kyoya threw the book against the wall, seething with anger and pacing around his room. _I can't believe it,_ he thought. _I know she's immature, but is she really that stupid?_

"GRRRRRR! I can't believe Lydia would be so STUPID like that!" His arms were flinging around, making wild gestures as he paced around. "Is Elizabeth the only one in the family that's not a lovesick idiot?! Oooh, when they find them, they'd better give Lydia the verbal-thrashing of her life!"

He went over to the wall and picked up the book, then went over to his bed and flopped back down on it, opening the book and trying to find the page he was on.

Over the past three days, Kyoya had been drawn further and further into _Pride and Prejudice_ , and while he had gone willingly, it was far further than he was willing to admit if ever asked. He had been reading at a slow pace, sometimes going back and rereading passages to get a better sense of what the characters were saying, but he had never been so absorbed in anything other than beyblade in his life. He rooted for Jane and Mr. Bingley, growled in anger whenever Miss Bingley or Mrs. Hurst insulted the Bennets, made scathing comments about something said by Mr. Collins, started in surprise when Charlotte agreed to marry him, grew suspicious of Mr. Wickham, laughed (actually _laughed_ ) whenever Elizabeth said something clever, and groaned an annoyed "Give it rest, already!" when Kitty and Lydia were crying over the soldiers leaving Meryton. And now, he was raging about Lydia's stupid decision to elope with Mr. Wickham.

He had taken to reading in his room, where he had some semblance of privacy, because in the back of his mind he knew that the other Legendary Bladers would never let him hear the end of it if they found out he was reading pretty much a teen chick lit.

He had finally found his place and was just starting to read the next line when he heard a sudden knock at the door. "Kyoya? It is Dynamis. May I come in?"

Kyoya jumped, then frantically shut the book and stuffed it under his pillow. Then he leaned against the headboard, placing his hands behind his head, and tried to come off as relaxed. "Sure, whatever,"

The door opened, and Dynamis walked into the room.

"What're you doing here?" Kyoya asked irritably. He didn't really have to try very hard to act annoyed, because he really was—he wanted to know what happened!

"I was merely wondering where you were," Dynamis replied, looking around the room. "The other bladers were wondering where you were as well."

"I was up here," Kyoya replied, in his annoyed matter-of-fact tone.

Dynamis nodded. "I can see you are. What have you been doing? Since you are unable to train for the rest of the week, you must be bored."

Kyoya shrugged. "I find things to do."

Dynamis, who was still looking around the room, suddenly fixed on him with a hawk-like stare. "Such as reading _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen?"

"What?!" Kyoya sat upright, eyes wide, staring at him in shock. "How the heck did you…"

"I noticed today it was missing from the bookshelf," Dynamis explained. "That, and I heard your shouting as I was coming down the hall."

Kyoya groaned and facepalmed. Of course he did.

"I did not know you enjoyed Jane Austen, Kyoya," he continued. "I have read her stories myself, they are very well-written."

"I don't!" Kyoya snapped. "I'm just reading the stupid thing because there's nothing else to do!"

Dynamis raised an eyebrow at him. "If that were true, you would not have been shouting about Lydia's immaturity."

Kyoya glared at him hotly. "Maybe I was shouting about another Lydia."

"Then I suppose that other Lydia was very immature and foolish, and eloped with a different Mr. Wickham."

"Why are you even here?" Kyoya barked at him. "If coming to see where I am was all you wanted to do, then get out of here and leave me alone!"

Dynamis crossed his arms and gave Kyoya a Look. "I was also curious to know what you are doing. And until you tell me what you have been doing, I will not leave."

One look at his face told Kyoya he was being serious. Deciding to switch to the painless route, he sighed in defeat, and took the book out from underneath his pillow. "Fine," he mumbled as he passed it to Dynamis. "I was reading _Pride and Prejudice_. There, happy?"

Dynamis flipped to the page Kyoya had been on, and hummed curiously. "You have gotten far," he remarked. "Are you enjoying it?"

"It's… fine, I guess." Dynamis raised his eyebrow at him again. "Okay, fine, I like it. Maybe a lot. Happy now, or do you want to know my favorite character?"

(It was Jane, but he wasn't about to tell him that.)

"No, that is fine. Although my personal favorite is Charlotte. Kyoya, why did you not just tell me you were reading this?"

Kyoya gave him an incredulous look. "Are you serious?" He stood up, his face hardening. "I am a lone Lion, who lives in the wild, who listens to no one, who is ruthless and merciless in his attacks! I don't read books, let alone classic romance ones! Do you realize what would happen if everyone else found out I liked romance books? No one would ever take me seriously again!"

Dynamis tilted his head. "Is that why you have been in your room all this time? So no one will find you reading?"

Kyoya slow-clapped. "That's exactly why." He sat ungracefully down on the bed, sighing. "Guess now you're going to go tell everyone I'm up here obsessing over a romance book."

When he didn't hear Dynamis move, he looked up, and found that the blader was instead holding the book back out to him. "Huh? What are you doing?" he questioned. "Aren't you going to go tell everyone?"

Dynamis furrowed his brow. "Why would I do that? Of course not."

"But… but… it's a sappy romance book," Kyoya persisted. "King especially would love to have something to tease me about!"

"Which is why I will not tell King," Dynamis replied. "Or anyone else."

"But… why?"

Now Dynamis gave him another Look. "Come now, Kyoya, do you really think I would embarrass you like that? So you enjoy _Pride and Prejudice_ —why should I care? I enjoy it myself. But if you do not want to tell the others, then I will leave you be. I will not tell them if you are embarrassed to admit it."

"I'm not embarrassed," Kyoya muttered, but he took the book back anyway.

"I will leave you to your reading," Dynamis continued, turning to the door. "I will go back down and tell them you were in your room, polishing Leone."

A tiny half-smile appeared on Kyoya's lips. "Okay, great. Now get out so I can find out what happens."

A fond smile came to Dynamis's face. "Oh, you will enjoy it, I assure you." He turned fully around, and began to head for the door. But as he was about to step out into the hall—

"Hey, Dynamis?"

Dynamis turned. "Yes?"

"… Do Jane and Mr. Bingley ever actually marry?"

A mysterious smile appeared on Dynamis's face, that the other Legendary Bladers had dubbed "the Dynamis smile." "Find out for yourself."

Then he turned and left.

* * *

King knocked on the door of Kyoya's bedroom. "Kyoya? You in there?"

Then he remembered: today was Monday. Kyoya's fifteen hours had been renewed. He had been in the training room ever since breakfast.

"Oh yeah," King said aloud as he remembered this. He thought for a second, then shrugged. "Well, I need to get my bey polish back… he probably won't mind."

He turned the doorknob and stepped into Kyoya's room. The lights were off, so he groped around on the nearby wall for the light switch, and turned on the lights.

As light flooded the room, King's eyes were drawn to something lying on Kyoya's bed. Was it… No way, it couldn't be…

He went closer to get a better look at it, then picked it up.

"No. Flipping. Way."

* * *

Kyoya walked out of the elevator, and down the hallway towards the kitchen. He had just gotten out of the shower after a nice, long morning of training, and was going to grab a bite to eat for lunch. Reading was nice, and _Pride and Prejudice_ , which he had finished rereading that night, had been great, but there was nothing like a good, vigorous section of training. And he could tell Leone had been excited about the exercise; he could practically hear him roaring in his ears.

But when Kyoya pushed open the door of the kitchen and stepped in, right away he could tell something was very, very wrong.

One: all the other Legendary Bladers except Dynamis, as well as Yu, Hikaru, and Tsubasa were in there. Two: when he stepped in, almost immediately they all turned their heads to look at him. Three: Gingka, Chris, King, Kenta, Tithi, and Yu were grinning broadly at him, while Aguma, Tsubasa, Yuki, and Hikaru looked amused.

"Hey there, Kyoya!" Gingka greeted him happily. "What's up?"

Kyoya stared at him for a second. "Why does it matter to you?" He tore his gaze away and went over to the fridge. Everyone followed his movements, which he noticed out of the corner of his eye and began to creep him out a little.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, keeping up the act of pretending not to notice what they were doing, then roughly closed the fridge door and turned around. "What are you all looking at?" he snapped.

"Oh, nothing!" King said gaily, still smiling.

Kyoya snorted. "Pfft! What am I, the dumbest person alive? Why are you all looking at me?"

"Seriously, nothing," Chris insisted.

"We were just wonderin', Yo-Yo," Yu began, still grinning like Christmas had come early, "if you could tell us about any good books to read! Ya got anything?"

It was here that Kyoya should have had some idea of what was going on, but he was still confused, and narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't even read." He unscrewed the bottle cap and took a swig of water.

"I've got something to recommend, Yu," King said to the boy. "And I think Kyoya will agree with me on this one. Right, Kyoya?"

And with a flourish, he held up a book.

Kyoya almost choked in his water when he saw what it was.

 _Pride and Prejudice_.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he said quickly.

King dropped the act, but he was still smiling. "Aw, come on, Kyoya, I found it in your room."

"Never would've guessed, huh?" Gingka said brightly to Kenta. "That a tough guy like Kyoya would read a trashy romance?"

Kyoya's first thought was to angrily reply that it was _not_ a trashy romance, but then Kenta replied with,

"Hey, give him some slack, Gingka. I think Yuki's read that book a couple times." He was still grinning, though.

"Yeah, but Yuki's a nerd," Gingka replied. "He can get away with it. Kyoya, on the other hand…"

The two of them finally collapsed into laughter.

"Gimme that!" Kyoya snatched the book from King. "Why were you even in my room, anyway?"

"Why were you reading a teen chick lit?" King shot back. His grin got even wider, if it were even possible. "You finally going soft?"

"I am not going soft!" Kyoya snapped. "And what I do is none of your business, you little twerp!"

"Aw, c'mon, Kyoya," Chris interjected, but he was still grinning. "That any way to talk to King?" He pitched his voice, so it sounded like a woman's. "'Obstinate, headstrong girl! I am ashamed of you!'"

That was all it took for everyone to burst out laughing. Kyoya's face grew redder and redder, until it was as red as Gingka's hair, but now it wasn't from embarrassment, oh no—now it was from rage.

"SHUT UP!"

He flung his water bottle against the opposite wall, where it smashed open and sprayed water on a few of the bladers.

All laughter was abruptly cut off.

Kyoya was growling, his eyes blazing with rage. "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!"

Then he turned and stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone was silent, staring at the door after Kyoya slammed it shut. All of them wondered if maybe they had taken it too far.

"I am ashamed of all of you."

Everyone jumped and whirled around. In one corner of the kitchen stood Dynamis. His arms were crossed and he was looking at all of them, shaking his head in disappointment.

* * *

Kyoya took the stairs instead of the elevator, but by the time he reached his room, he was still seething with rage. He flung open the door and entered his room, slamming the door behind him. When it was closed, he tossed the book aside, roared in fury and punched the nearby wall. He didn't make a hole, but cracks appeared around his fist.

The only sound in the room now was his heavy breathing, as he stood frozen in place. Finally, his anger now beginning to simmer down, he took his fist off the wall and flopped down on his bed, facing up at the ceiling.

Looking back, he had been stupid to think he would be able to keep his secret forever. They were going to find out eventually. And of course it was King who found out.

His reputation was ruined, now. He would have to spend the rest of his life in this room, because Gingka was inevitably going to tell Madoka and Benkei, and from Benkei word would spread that the mighty Kyoya Tategami liked Jane Austen stories. No one would ever take him seriously in a bey-battle ever again.

"I'm going to get them back," Kyoya growled darkly. "I'm going to get them all back for this!"

Kyoya stayed lying on his bed facing the ceiling for a long time after that, quietly fuming and thinking up ways he could get revenge on his so-called "friends." He focused especially on King, who was the one who first found out, and smiled darkly as he thought up multiple ways to ruin him. _An eye for an eye,_ Kyoya thought.

After another long while, he was pulled out of his musings by a knock on the door. The dark smile was wiped off his face, and he sat up. Probably them coming up to tease me some more. "What?" he called angrily. He glanced at his clock; he had been in his room almost two hours.

After not receiving a reply, Kyoya sighed annoyedly and got up. He called out again as he walked over to the door. "If it's you guys coming back to rib me some more, you can take all the paperbacks on the bookshelf, roll them up, and shove them up your—"

But when he opened the door, what he was going to say next died in his throat.

No one was at the door. In fact, no one was even in the hallway. Instead, lying in front of the door was a stack of paperback books, graciously wrapped up in string. There was a folded-up note stuck to the cover of the top book.

Kyoya looked around, seeing no one, then quickly picked up the books and went back into his room, shutting the door behind him. He set the books down on his bed, and undid the string to look at them all.

 _Emma_

 _Mansfield Park_

 _Northanger Abbey_

 _Persuasion_

 _Sense and Sensibility_

 _Lady Susan_

And they were all written by the same person: Jane Austen.

Kyoya picked up the note, and curiously unfolded it to read what it said.

 _Since you seemed to enjoy_ Pride and Prejudice _immensely, I thought you would like to read some of Jane Austen's other works. I have also spoken with the others. They are very sorry for what they have done, and King has apologized for going into your bedroom. They have promised me that, should they ever see you reading a book again, they will pay no attention. Tsubasa has also recommended you read_ The Time Machine _by H. G. Wells. Enjoy the books. I suggest you start with_ Mansfield Park _._

The note wasn't signed, but Kyoya didn't need to see a signature to know who it was from. He looked back at all the books, and smiled.

Then he put aside the note, picked up _Mansfield Park_ , leaned back on his headboard, and opened the book to start reading.

He would read _The Time Machine_ like Tsubasa suggested, but some other time. Jane Austen was underrated, anyway.

* * *

 **Whew! Finished! Took me -looks- nine pages in the Word document, but I finished!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed my little burst of inspiration! Also, sorry if I just spoiled a little of** ** _Pride and Prejudice_** **for you by saying Lydia ran off and eloped with Mr. Wickham.**

 **Kyoya is literally me when I was reading** ** _Pride and Prejudice_** **. Seriously, when I read that part I was like, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I swear, Lydia is such an idiot.**

 **BUT ANYWAY, that's my story! It's like 10:30 at night right now, and I've got stuff to do in the morning, so I'll post this story then imma going to bed. Again, hope you all enjoyed, and leave me a review, why don'tcha?**

 **Gryffyn out. Laters!**


	11. Revolting Children (Hogwarts AU)

**Yay for inspiration! FINALLY. I've been without inspiration on this story for like weeks now! But I've obviously gotten inspiration again otherwise I wouldn't have updated so YAY ME!**

 **So, as it says in the chapter title, this is an AU where the Legendary Bladers and their friends are at Hogwarts. I've been wanting to write an AU with these dudes at Hogwarts for like so ridiculously long, and here it is! This story takes place during Order of the Phoenix, because I also haven't written a story where I totally bash Umbridge yet. And now I have! UMBRIDGE SUCKS SO I'M JUST GIVING HER WHAT SHE WHOLEHEARTEDLY DESERVES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **If you LURV Harry Potter like me, then enjoy! If you don't love it and just like, then enjoy! If you hate Harry Potter, then either click the back button or keep your flames to yourself.**

 **Okay, I think I've covered everything I wanted to say before the story, so Bender, take it away!**

 **Bender: Gryffyn Addams does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, or the Harry Potter franchise. Anyone who says otherwise can bite my shiny metal—**

* * *

 **Revolting Children (or, Umbridge is Dumbridge)**

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

The stone statue of an ugly, toad-like woman wearing a large bow in her hair exploded to bits. The other occupants of the abandoned classroom would have jumped at the explosion, but due to it being the twentieth time in a row, all they did was flinch.

Not even looking up from the book he was reading, Tsubasa waved his wand at the rubble and mumbled, "Reparo,"

The statue instantly repaired itself. Kyoya panted, wiping sweat off his brow, and pointed his wand at the statue again. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" m

As the statue exploded once again, Kenta looked over at the classroom door. "You sure no one can hear?"

Gingka looked up from his Transfiguration homework at Kenta. "Pretty sure. Yuki did cast that Muffling Spell." He looked over at Yuki, who was filling out an Astronomy chart. "Yuki, you sure no one will be able to hear all these explosions?"

"Positive," Yuki replied. "Not even Mrs. Norris will be able to hear it."

He then ducked as a piece of statue went flying in his direction.

Kyoya let out a roar of frustration. "WHY ISN'T THIS HELPING?!"

Tithi blanched and scooted away from the fifth-year as far as possible. He was already the farthest person away from Kyoya in the room to begin with, however, so he didn't get very far.

Dynamis looked up from his History of Magic homework as Tsubasa raised his wand again. "Kyoya, you must calm yourself," he said calmly. "Someone might hear you. Or worse, Professor Umbridge might hear you, and she might not find you destroying a statue of herself very funny." Out of their group of eleven friends, Dynamis, a seventh-year Ravenclaw, was the only one who called Umbridge "Professor Umbridge," only because he had been taught from an early age to be respectful to everyone.

Kyoya scowled, glaring at the statue as it repaired itself. " _Umbridge_ ," he spat, and pointed his wand. "Reducto!"

The statue disintegrated. Instead of repairing it this time, Tsubasa Vanished the dust away as Kyoya plopped into an empty desk, where his homework sat untouched.

Aguma nodded. "I know just how you feel," he said to Kyoya. "I hate Umbridge."

"Who doesn't?" Chris added. "Well, maybe the Slytherins, but yeah. Did you know she gave me a detention because she thought I was being sarcastic in class?"

"Were you?" King asked him.

"… Well, maybe a little, but not as much as she said I was. She was saying that I was "disrespecting her" and "being rude and cheeky" and other junk like that."

"She gave me and Kyoya detentions, too," Gingka chimed in. "We were walking to class with Hikaru and Madoka, and she gave us all detentions for walked at an improper distance from each other. I mean, I didn't even know that was a rule!"

"Yep," Kenta said to him. "It's one of her Educational Decrees." Then he pitched his voice and quoted, "'Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other.'"

"She gave me and Yu a detention last week," Tithi piped up. "We were trying to find something down in the dungeons, and accidentally stayed out past curfew."

"Yeah, we were trying to find the fireworks Fred and George left me," Yu added. Although he was just a first-year, the young Hufflepuff had bonded almost instantly with Fred and George Weasley, as the three shared an immense love of pranking people. Yu had been very disappointed when they left, but had resolved to visit their new joke shop as soon as he could.

"They left you fireworks?" King asked him.

Yu nodded. "Uh huh. It's too bad Tithi and I couldn't find them before Umbridge caught us, cause I was gonna use them to prank her. Lee Jordan was gonna help."

"That reminds me, I myself received a detention from Professor Umbridge," Dynamis announced. Everyone looked at him in disbelief until he explained, "I was assisting some Hufflepuffs in levitating students up the floors. Some of the Inquisitorial Squad tried to stop us, but I refused, and so Professor Unbridge gave me detention."

Everyone nodded; that made a lot more sense.

"Umbridge gave me and Bao detentions last week," Aguma commented. "We disagreed with one of the points made in those books she's making us read."

Yuki scowled, an unexpected action coming from the fourth-year Ravenclaw. "Don't get me started on those books," he said. "I did some research on their background. Did you know the guy who wrote it is one of the most controversial authors in the Wizarding world?"

"Not surprised," Chris muttered.

"Did Umbridge give you a detention too, Yuki?" Kenta questioned the bespectacled boy.

Kyoya snorted; since he was intelligent, respectful, and therefore liked by most of his teachers (except of course Snape), Yuki had a better chance of getting struck by lightning than he did getting a detention. "Yuki, a detention? No way!" Dynamis, I can see. But Yuki, not for a minute!" He took a swig of pumpkin juice nicked from the kitchens.

"Actually, she did."

Kyoya spit out his pumpkin juice and began to cough. Everyone else looked at Yuki in utter disbelief, chorusing, "Really?"

Yuki nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

"It's true," Tsubasa confirmed. "I got one for the same reason."

"No way!" Chris declared.

"You actually got a detention?" King asked incredulously. "What'd you do?"

Yuki frowned. "You know how Madame Pince gave me and Mr. Tsubasa those library passes?"

It was no secret that Tsubasa and Yuki spent more time in the library than any of them combined; they spent so much times there that King had dubbed them "Library Buddies." Two years ago, earlier in the year, Madame Pince had caught them reading in the library when they were supposed to be down at the Quidditch match with their fellow students. Instead of kicking them out like all the other times she caught them in the library when they weren't supposed to be, Madame Pince resigned herself to the fact that the two Ravenclaws wouldn't be killing their habit anytime soon, and gave them library passes. These passes allowed Yuki and Tsubasa to spend as much time in the library as they wanted whenever they wanted, as long as they adhered to the library rules and got her permission before going into the Restricted Section. The rest of their friends privately thought Madame Pince was happy to find two kindred spirits in regards to Quidditch, as Yuki couldn't care less about it and Tsubasa had lost interest after losing against Cho Chang in tryouts for the second consecutive time.

Yuki continued with his story. "So a couple weeks ago during the Quidditch match going on that day, Mr. Tsubasa and I were hanging out in the library while Madame Pince was putting away books somewhere else. Then the doors opened, and Umbridge walked in and saw us. She asked us why we were in the library when we were supposed to be down at the match like everyone else. We told her Madame Pince gave us passes excusing us from the match, and even showed them to her."

"Did Madame Pince vouch for you guys?" Gingka asked.

"She tried," Tsubasa answered. "She tried to tell Umbridge that we were telling the truth."

Chris snorted. "I bet she didn't believe you for a second."

Yuki shook his head. "Nope. She took one look at the passes and began accusing us of lying to her and forging them ourselves just to get out of having to watch the Quidditch match."

"Madame Pince told her she was being hypocritical, since she wasn't at the match either, but Umbridge pretended not to hear her," Tsubasa added. "We ended up getting detention for allegedly forging library passes and lying to her."

"And she took away twenty points from Ravenclaw," Yuki finished sourly. "Each!" He now looked like he wanted to grab the nearest copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ and set it on fire.

"I was wondering why Hufflepuff suddenly had more points than us," Dynamis murmured.

Kyoya slammed his fists down on the desk in rage. "This is not fair! Who does this b—witch think she is, coming in here and acting like a dictator?"

"At least when Dumbledore was still here she had some limits," Kenta said somberly. "But now with Dumbledore gone, she's got no one to stop her."

"Not to mention the Ministry'll approve everything she does," Aguma added.

All this time, Gingka had been sitting quietly at his desk, chin in hand, thinking. Then his eyes lit up and a sly grin appeared on his face. He turned to his friends. "Hey, guys, you know how Umbridge has been having some "problems" lately?"

"You mean all the pranks that were going on last week?" Kenta asked.

Gingka nodded. "Well, I've been noticing that things have been quieting down lately, so what do you say we…" He paused for dramatic effect. "… reignite the flames of rebellion?"

King fixed him with a quizzical look. "Are you suggesting we prank Umbridge's butt off?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

King gave him a long look, then grinned. "I'm in! What do you say, guys?"

Kyoya stood up. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Yu and Tithi chorused.

"Oh, she's going down," Chris said, smiling devilishly. Aguma nodded and said, "I agree to this plan."

"I'm game," Kenta stood up.

"We won't get detentions for this, right?" Yuki asked.

Gingka shrugged. "We'll try not to."

Yuki thought about it, then grinned. "Let's do it! She's going to pay for giving me detention!"

"YEAH!" they all chorused.

Tsubasa and Dynamis looked at each other. "I suppose we will join, for no reason other than to make sure they do not get any more detentions," Dynamis reasoned.

Tsubasa shrugged. "Hey, after unfairly getting detention, I kind of want to get her back, too."

They both nodded in agreement, then turned to their friends. "Can we still join?" Dynamis asked.

"Of course you can!" Gingka replied excitedly. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Yuki nodded, just as excitedly, then his eyes suddenly caught sight of the watch on his wrist. His eyes popped out of his head, and he sprang up. "HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN! Guys, if we don't get out of here now, we'll miss curfew!"

Since they didn't want to get any other detentions, they all scrambled to pack up their things, agreeing to meet in the classroom again the next day to discuss what they would do to prank Umbridge.

As they all ran off to their respective common rooms, only one thought was in all their minds:

 _This is gonna be fun._

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks, chaos ensued for one Professor Dolores Umbridge.

It started in the middle of a Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the first-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, in which fireworks went off, expelling bright pink, green, yellow, and blue sparks that nearly singed off Umbridge's hair as they all attacked her and just her, for some odd reason not touching the students. When the sparks finished attacking her, some of them came together to form a dunce cap just above Umbridge's head, while the rest formed the words "UMBRIDGE IS DUMBRIDGE" in the air above the dunce cap. They remained that way until the end of class, when they suddenly went out. By the end of class, the entire classroom was in hysterics, and amidst the laughter, no one noticed two small Hufflepuffs in the back of the room, one with orange hair and one with fuchsia hair, giggling and bumping fists.

The next prank, which occurred two days later, wasn't as flashy as the first one, but was still funny, and was employed by Aguma and Bao. The two of them hid behind tapestries on both sides of a hallway they knew Umbridge went down frequently, and when they spotted her walking down the hall, Bao cast a spell that turned the floor to ice, while Aguma waved his wand and cast a Bat-Bogey Hex. Just as they predicted, Umbridge slipped and went flying, and as she landed on the floor, boogers with bat wings began to swarm around her like a disgusting cloud. The best part was, it was during break time, so hundreds of students saw her plight as they passed. Some of the teachers noticed as well, but pretended not to hear Umbridge's shrill screams at them to help. Aguma and Bao slipped out from behind their tapestries, and went on their merry way to Potions, snickering and high-fiving in victory.

Later that very same day, during dinner, the entire Great Hall went quiet as a strange noise suddenly burst out of Umbridge's mouth: " _Ribbit_." Umbridge clamped a hand over her mouth, but yet another ribbit noise burst out again. Someone began to laugh. Umbridge stood up and opened her mouth to yell, but another ribbit noise came out instead of words. The entire Hall erupted in laughter as Umbridge tried to form words, but all that would come out of her mouth was the same loud ribbiting noise. And amidst the laughter, over at the Gryffindor table was Chris smirking smugly.

The next one to prank Umbridge was King, and for once he put something he learned in Potions to good use. He employed Dobby the house-elf, an elf whom he had met in the kitchens, to slip a tiny bottle of a red-colored liquid into Umbridge's goblet of wine before dinner, and at dinner he watched carefully for Umbridge to take a sip of wine. Almost immediately after she set the goblet down, pink feathers sprouted in her hair and on her robes, the feathers on her robes forming hideously-pink wings. A beak sprouted where her mouth had formerly been, and indignant squawking could be heard over the laughter filling the Great Hall. King laughed along with everyone else, making a mental note to get Dobby a really nice pair of socks.

Kenta and Tsubasa teamed up on the next one, although their prank was a bit less extreme. They snuck into Umbridge's office while she was out making rounds, and used their wands to change all the cat pictures in the frames to recordings of people in ludicrous clothing dancing to what Muggles called "disco music." Then they hung a disco ball from the ceiling and snuck back out. They never did find out what exactly happened when Umbridge discovered it, but during Kenta's Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall was called down to Umbridge's office, and came back looking very amused.

Dynamis, not wanting to get too involved, didn't prank Umbridge himself. He did, however, assist his friends in their spellwork on their own pranks, and helped to ensure that they wouldn't get caught. Besides, he thought it much more enjoyable to watch the pranks unfold.

The next one to prank Umbridge was Yuki, and his was simple but surprisingly genius. He employed the help of Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor he was on good terms with, to assist him on the spellwork, and the next day when he walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts, he went up to Umbridge and handed her an apple, smiling sweetly at her and explaining that although it wasn't much, he felt it was the least he could give her for all the horrible pranks that had been happening to her recently. Umbridge accepted it, thanking him for the sweet gesture, and set the apple down on her desk. It wasn't until later that day that she took a bite, during the class Gingka and Kyoya, but as soon as she sunk her teeth into it, the apple exploded, giving Umbridge the scare of her life and a face full of soot. The best part was, that since Yuki had given it to her so innocently and respectfully, she didn't even stop to think it was him. When Gingka and Kyoya told him what had happened, all he did was smirk in victory and go down to the library to tell Hermione.

Finally, Gingka and Kyoya decided to team up for their prank, borrowing Kenta's Gobstones set to use it. They arrived early for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and set up the Gobstones in various inconspicuous positions all over the classroom. Then later, in the middle of class, the Gobstones went off, and sprayed foul-smelling liquid all over the classroom. Everyone scrambled to get out of the way, but Umbridge wasn't quick enough and so got drenched. Then, safe in the gaggle of students, Gingka pointed his wand at Umbridge's chalkboard and wrote "TAKE THAT, TOAD." in large, capital letters. Kyoya followed underneath with, "'TOAD' ISN'T EVEN A GOOD NAME FOR HER. IT'S AN INSULT TO TOADS EVERYWHERE." Since she couldn't find a way to get the smell off of her quick enough to resume class, Umbridge let class out early. Gingka and Kyoya made sure to do some random, harmless spells to ensure Umbridge couldn't trace their prank back to them.

The teachers most certainly noticed all the pranks going on, but as they did with the many other pranks on Umbridge, they did nothing about it. Although, Professor Flitwick had approached Kenta and Tsubasa one day while they were in the library looking up the right spells to use, and had pointed them to the right ones. Then he gave them both what looked like a wink, told them to use the spells responsibly, and toddled off. Later that day, Kenta and Tsubasa both noticed that twenty points each for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had strangely appeared in their respective hourglasses.

But all things considered, it was a victory for the eleven friends, and a victory that they would remember and laugh about for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Yay, I got it done! Hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope the pranks were funny! EAT ROCK CAKES, UMBRIDGE!**

 **And also, the scores for the AP exams came out last week, and guess what? I GOT A 5! THAT'S THE BEST SCORE YOU CAN GET, AND I GOT A 5! WHOOOOOOO! I'M SO HAPPY! Especially since I was freaking out that I did horribly! Who's feeling accomplished? This girl!**

 **So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and keep sending in those prompts! I've been getting some really good ones, and I've been wanting to type them up! More to come in the near future, let's hope!**

 **Gryffyn out. Peace!**


	12. The Chess Board

**-throws hands in the air and yells in Preacher-bot voice- PRAISE THE LORD FOR INSPIRATION-AH!**

 **I'm back, suckas! And it's only been… three months and nine days! I'm getting better (kind of)!**

 **This entire story is basically a headcanon I've had bouncing around in my head for Lord knows how long, and I finally decided to write it out! Also because I'm trying to update at least once a month just so I don't feel like a horrible slacker. I also wanted to get a chapter written down before next week, because I'm going on a trip with my AP U.S. History class next week. And I'm going to stop rambling now, and let you guys get going on the chapter!**

 **This turned out to be a whole lot deeper than I originally intended, but I still like how it turned out, and I hope you do to.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Quote that inspired this chapter:** ** _"_** ** _After I came out of the hospital—everyone ignored me, shut me out—other than, that is, the boy who had everything—who came across the Gryffindor common room and challenged me to a game of Exploding Snap… My point is—after this is over, just remember if you could that sometimes people… just want someone to play Exploding Snap with." —_** **Harry Potter and the Cursed Child.**

* * *

 **The Chess Board**

It became a daily thing for them. Both of them didn't confirm with the other out loud, but every day like clockwork, there in the library they would be: seated across from each other, wordlessly moving their pieces across the chessboard. They usually played two to three games, maybe even more, depending on the moods they were in, and so were often at the chessboard for at least two hours. When they finished, they put the pieces back in place, stood up, and left without saying a word to one another.

To anyone else, it may seem a very odd relationship, where most of their correspondence amounted to spending a couple hours in the library playing chess and not saying a word to one another. And to Yuki Mizusawa and Aguma of Beylin Fist, it was rather weird in a way, but in another way they were completely fine with it being that way.

Their odd arrangement began when the WBBA building was rebuilt, and all of them had moved in. Most of them had nowhere else to go to begin with, and so decided it was better than nothing to take up residence at the WBBA. At first, Aguma had avoided everyone, ruthlessly reminding himself that in their eyes he was nothing more than a traitor who should consider it lucky he changed sides when he did. Gingka was the first one to speak to him as a friend (a feat that continued to perplex him to this day), with everyone else following suit, until it grew to the point where the worst-case scenario was that everyone tolerated his presence.

But they were still either afraid of him or cross with him, he could tell. The young one, Tithi, still shrunk away whenever he entered the room, and Kyoya sent him icy glares multiple times a day. They were the most extreme as to who was afraid and who was cross; he wasn't sure how the others felt, but he was almost certain it was either of the two.

So the best solution he had been able to come up with was to avoid contact with any and all of them whenever possible. It was the best, that way, he thought; by staying silent, in the corner, stony and expressionless, his presence would be better ignored and they wouldn't have to deal with it as much as they had to.

He should have known it wouldn't last eventually.

One rainy, dismal afternoon he had been sitting in the library, at the chessboard, staring at the pieces. He knew how to play, quite well in fact, but he had been debating with himself on whether or not it would be worth the effort to go off and find someone to play with. Most of him was saying it wouldn't, not just because most of them probably didn't even know how to play chess, but also because none of them would want to play with him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard the door opening, or the footsteps, and the next time he looked up, Yuki was standing in front of him.

The bespectacled Mercury Blader said nothing; he didn't ask what he was doing, didn't ask if he wanted to play, didn't say anything sarcastic or snarky like Aguma half-expected him to. All he did was stare at him, with a peculiar, almost calculating look on his face. Aguma stared back, wanting to say something but not saying anything.

Then, without a single word, Yuki sat down in the chair across from him, and moved a pawn.

Aguma had no idea of what to do. Should he say something? Should he play along? A part of him wanted to flip over the chess board, shout, "NON-SPECIFIC EXCUSE!" and run off. He was confused, very confused, and a little apprehensive of the boy's intentions, but a part of him, a very small part of him, started to feel gratitude. Gratitude that someone here was willing to try.

So, all he did was lift his hand, and move a pawn of his own.

When Yuki won and the game was over, and they set up the pieces again, Yuki looked up at him again, and Aguma had the impression that he was waiting for him to do something. Aguma's eyes turned back down to the chess board. For once in his life he hadn't felt angry or disappointed that he lost—it had been… nice, to play with someone who was willing to put aside any grievances he may have had against him, someone who was completely comfortable with silence. He had known far too many people in his life who held too strong a grudge or were so loud they were antonyms to the word 'silence.'

And so Aguma lifted his hand, and moved one of his pawns.

When that game finished, with Yuki winning once again, and they put back the pieces, Yuki stood up, and Aguma quickly followed. Yuki gave him a nod, then turned and walked away.

The next day, it was Yuki who was seated at the chess board this time, almost as though he had been waiting for Aguma to walk into the library. And when he did indeed walk in, Yuki lifted his head from his hand and looked up at him. Aguma had stood there, unsure of what to do, until the younger boy inclined his head at the empty seat across from him, as though he were offering to play.

And it had gone like that ever since. Neither of them consciously noticed that they played every day at the exact same time, but unconsciously, they did; and every day at the exact time they made their way to the library, sat down, and played.

It was a strange arrangement they both had, but neither of them really minded. Surrounded by the balls of hyperactivity they called their friends, it was a nice change to have at least a couple hours of silence before they plunged back into the hyperactive fray. And since Aguma was (as much as he hated to admit it) a very lonely person, it was also nice to have someone he could call a somewhat-friend.

And Yuki was lonely, too, even if he didn't admit it out loud. His grandfather's rather reclusive ways had rubbed off on him, and he preferred to stay in the observatory rather than go hang out with friends, not that he really had any. He didn't, in fact. Before the Star Fragment fell to Earth, none of the kids in his town wanted to be friends with him. Maybe that was one of the reasons he had gravitated towards science—logic and rationale were reliable, dependable, and unchanging, as opposed to how people could often be. To this day, he still wasn't sure why he had made that decision to reach out to Aguma, but was certain that one of the reasons had been that Aguma was rather like him: he was lonely.

Which had come as a surprise, since originally Yuki had been sure that the two of them were nothing alike. Aguma was tough, intimidating, and strong; Yuki was weak, not as much as he had been before, but also sure as heck not intimidating. Aguma relied on his strength and his resolve to win a battle; Yuki liked to have at least some semblance of a plan first. Aguma had been driven by anger, by a fierce desire for vengeance; Yuki had been motivated by a desire to help, to provide his assistance if possible. Aguma was tall; Yuki was short. In nearly every single aspect of their personalities, they were polar opposites of each other.

And yet, in just one single way, they were similar. They were similar in that they had led rather lonely lives. Yuki had been living with his grandfather for as long as he could remember, and although he loved him dearly, one of the things he wished for above all else was to have at least one friend. Aguma, while he had his fellow members in Beylin Fist, had only had one person who was some semblance of a friend, Bao, and no one else. There was no one he could truly relate to.

They had both led lonely lives; in that they were similar.

To any of their other friends, if they peeked into the library and saw them playing chess, it was a very weird thing they had between them. But to the two of them, although yes, it was kind of weird, they didn't focus on the weirdness of it. They just focused on the fact that they finally had someone to play chess with. And so, every day, at the exact same time, they walked into the library, sat down across from each other, and played a few games of chess, and when they were done, they reorganized the pieces, stood up, nodded at each other, and went their separate ways. They never spoke a word to each other, but no words were needed.

And neither of them knew that this had happened before.

In the days of Zeus, during the threat of Nemesis and King Hades, the Jupiter Blader had avoided the others when he opened his eyes and changed sides, telling himself that none of them wanted to be allies with a traitor who happened to have excellent timing. So he had put all of his energy into training, training for the upcoming final battle with Nemesis.

One day, he was in the training grounds, running through moves with his sword. He wanted to be prepared for anything the final battle might bring, and that meant preparing for a sword fight too. He swung, whirling around to meet the sword of his imaginary opponent, and his sword met another one with a loud _CLANG_.

It was the Mercury Blader, the one who had brought them all together. He was staring at him, regarding him with a calculating look on his face. Then he freed his own sword and swung it. On reflex, the Jupiter Blader swung his own blade in defense, and their swords clashed again.

From there it became customary for them to meet in the training grounds, draw their swords, and spar. They never spoke a word to each other, just swung their swords, blocking, parrying, and thrusting.

Two lonely souls, finding a companion in one another. And their descendants, two more lonely souls, once again repeating history in the good kind of way.

Two pairs of lonely souls, centuries apart, polar opposites of one another, but finding solace in that they were no longer alone.


	13. The Play's the Thing

**-appears in a puff of smoke- Whaddup, life-forms?**

 **Yep, you all know what time it is! Time for my monthly update cause my school had a SNOW DAY! Whoop whoop! But seriously, I feel kind of bad that I'm not even sticking to my own promise and didn't update at all in November. I was engaged in more, er, pressing matters.**

 **Madoka: Spending all your free time on YouTube watching the new _DuckTales_ does not count as "pressing matters."**

 **Me: I will have you know that the new _DuckTales_ is an amazing show, and I was doing other stuff!**

 **Gingka: Looking at fan art on Tumblr and obsessing over _Tron: Uprising_ doesn't count, either. **

**Me: -sulking- I hate you guys.**

 **Seriously though, I was doing a whole lot of stuff: I was on the tech crew for my school's production of _It's a Wonderful Life_ (which everyone NAILED by the way); I'm on my school's Quiz Bowl team, which I'm actually loving because I'm finally putting all my random usually-useless facts to good use; my voice was completely gone for a while; I had all my crap-loads of schoolwork to do, of course; oh, and I turned SIXTEEN! AND just today I got my DRIVER'S LICENSE! -jumps around excitedly and throws confetti-**

 **King: Oh, beyspirits, she's sixteen and allowed to legally drive! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

 **Me: Why do I even let you people in my A/N's if all you're going to be is a bunch of Negative-Nancy's? -snaps fingers, everyone disappears in puffs of smoke- There, that's better.**

 **Anyway, welcome to the chapter! This is probably the randomest thing I've ever written so far in my writing career** **—**

 **Bender: What writing career? I wasn't even aware you HAD a writing career! -laughs-**

 **Me: And I wasn't aware you wanted to get turned into scrap metal. Do you want me to turn you into scrap metal? -silence, crickets chirping- Didn't think so.**

 **ANYWAY, this is the randomest thing I've written to date. Seriously, I was at the library, and I was listening to the _Futurama_ podcast on Nerdist (-whisper yells- OMG CHRIS HARDWICK NOTICE ME SENPAI!), and the idea for this hit me like a freight train. And since I love _Futurama_ to the depths of my soul, and this idea was way too good an opportunity to pass up, I decided to get on the computer and get it written down. So... yeah. Hope you enjoy the result of the weird-a-f inner workings of my mind! WARNING: contains spoilers for the season four finale of _Futurama_ , so BEWARB if you haven't gotten there yet, for reasons which may vary. If you're like me, it's because they took the first six seasons off Netflix, which I am STILL ANGRY ABOUT BECAUSE IT WAS FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON AT ALL! But anyway, yeah, if you haven't seen the season four finale of _Futurama_ , I suggest you go and try to find it on YouTube or rent it on Amazon, as opposed to reading this chapter and then complaining in your review that I spoiled it for you. Any complaints will be smashed by Hermes's Bureaucrat Hammer. -hits hammer against my hand threateningly-**

 **All right, I'm gonna stop rambling now, and leave you all to enjoy the chapter! If you are in love with _Futurama_ like me, then enjoy! If you don't love _Futurama_ or don't even know what the heck it is, enjoy anyway! Now, Scruffy, my good man, take it away!**

 **Scruffy: Gryffyn Addams does not own Metal Fight Beyblade or the _Futurama_ television series. All she's usin' 'em fer is fer her own entertainment, and by extension fer her readers' entertainment. E'yup.**

* * *

 **The Play's the Thing (Unless You're Gingka)**

The play was going perfectly. All the characters were playing their parts like professionals, even though it was just a community theater doing the production. The sets hadn't fallen down once in the past two hours, and the lights and the music were all perfectly on cue.

 _This is going great,_ Gingka thought excitedly from his front-row seat, where he sat with the other Legendary Bladers, Tsubasa, Yu, Hikaru, and Madoka. _I knew the script I wrote would be an awesome one. Ha! Take that, Arthur Miller!_

A few months ago, Gingka had been approached by a community theater to write an original play for them to put on. Despite having never written a play before, Gingka approached the challenge like he would with anything else: enthusiasm and stubborn determination. The other Legendary Bladers and Tsubasa and Yu, unknown to their leader, had a betting pool going on in regards to whether or not his play would crash and burn. So far, it seemed all those who bet it would succeed (which was only three of them) would all be ten dollars richer by the end of the night.

Yes, the play was all going great. But there was just one thing wrong.

It was dreadfully boring.

Gingka was in the front row, so he couldn't see the rest of the audience, but the said conglomeration was divided between falling asleep and already asleep. The plot was an interesting idea, but the way Gingka had gone about developing it was half-baked at best. Not to mention the script had multiple grammar issues that had all the grammar-Nazis in the audience slowly dying inside, and the community theater Gingka had written the script for was rather lackluster in their acting skills.

They were almost near the end of the play now, at the big climax scene. The actor playing the main protagonist, a female Gingka may have based a little bit off a certain beyblade mechanic, stepped forward, and spoke her line. "Could Otomo really be the one behind it all? I cannot believe he would do such a thing! I feel so betrayed—"

"ENOUGH!"

The woman stopped speaking, and everyone in the audience woke up and swiveled around to the very back row of the auditorium. The Legendary Bladers all stood up to get a better look, and gasped when they saw who was standing up and looking positively enraged.

"Holy Mackerel!" Kenta exclaimed. "Is that...?"

"No way!" Kyoya declared. "I thought we defeated that guy!"

Pluto pushed people out of his way as he exited his row, then stormed down the aisle until he got to the front row. He headed straight for Gingka's seat, causing all his friends to lean as far back as he could.

"You!" Pluto growled, pointing a finger at Gingka. "This play is a disaster!"

Gingka blinked at him for a second, trying to process that the play was the reason why Pluto was so enraged at him. Then he frowned, indignant that the play was the reason why Pluto was so enraged at him, and stood up, pushing Pluto's finger away. "What? No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!" Pluto barked back. He grabbed Gingka's wrist in a vice-like grip and began to lug him towards the steps onto the stage. All the actors shrieked in terror and scattered offstage as Pluto went on.

"The sets are jokes, the music just as terrible, the actors are dead and utterly uninteresting, but the worst part of all is the script!"

The Legendary Bladers all glanced at each other; they wanted to defend their friend from Pluto's criticisms, but faced a dilemma because... he was kind of right.

"Oh yeah? What's wrong with the script?" Gingka challenged.

"EVERYTHING!" Pluto thundered, making Tithi and all the other children in the audience squeak in terror and latch onto Dynamis and their parents respectively. "You can't just have your characters announce how they feel! That makes me feel angry!"

Gingka sighed. "Look, Pluto. What do you want?"

"I WANT MY HANDS BACK!" Pluto suddenly sang in a baritone voice, as dramatic opera-like music swelled out of nowhere. He began to laugh maniacally.

"Never!" Gingka shouted, breaking away from him and posing dramatically as the music became more suspenseful. He had no idea what he was doing at all, but decided to go along with it and began to sing himself. "A deal's, a deal, even with a dirty dealer!"

"Very well," sang Pluto. "Then I'll take what I want from Madoookaaaa!"

From his suit pocket he produced a grappling hook, which he aimed and fired at Madoka. The grapple wound around her waist, pulling her towards the stage. Madoka yelped in surprise. Pluto tossed aside the grappling hook and grabbed Madoka's arms, smiling sinisterly. "Madoka, has promised me her hand!"

The audience gasped. Gingka shouted "WHAT?!"

Madoka broke away from Pluto and stepped pleadingly towards him. "Gingka, you do not understand!" she sang. The music quieted and slowed down, and the stage went dark as a single spotlight shined on Madoka as she sang.

"I should have revealed I'd been deafened by Kenta, the shame. The shaAAAme!" She brought a hand to her forehead dramatically.

Gingka turned to glare questioningly at Kenta, who shrugged and smiled sheepishly at him.

"But I feared you'd stop writing this musical splendor," Madoka continued, causing Gingka to wonder why she was calling it a musical when it was a play. "Deception's the curse of my whimsical gender." She gestured to Pluto. "He gave me mechanical ears," she showed off her ears, which in the spotlight suddenly did look rather metallic, "effective, though just a bit garish. In return, without shedding a tear, I agreed that I'd give him my hand—"

"In marriage," Pluto finished, grabbing her hands and smiling. It was probably supposed to be a warm smile, but just ended up looking like the kind of warm smile only a serial killer could pull off.

The audience gasped again at this revelation. Both Gingka and a shocked Madoka shouted, "WHAT?!"

"You'd give me your hand in marriage!" Pluto knelt down in front of her as he sang.

In the front row, King began to sing as well. "Is this really happening, or just being staged?"

Aguma replied in song, "It can't be real—"

"Not if Madoka is engaged," Yu finished. That line made everyone confused for a second, because they were all seventeen and therefore far too young to get engaged in the first place.

"That isn't what I meant," Madoka sang desperately. "That isn't what I signed!"

Pluto produced a _rolled-up_ contract from his pocket. "You should have checked the wording in the fiiiiiine," he unrolled the contract, "priiiint."

Bending down a bit, Madoka examined the contract, with a horrified Gingka peering over her shoulder. "I'll give you my hand..." she read, then looked up sadly, with Pluto harmonizing with her, "... in marriage."

Kenta and Tithi suddenly stood up, holding a dictionary. They opened it and sang together. "'The use of words expressing something other than their literal intention,'"

"Now that—" Kenta sang.

"Is—" Tithi continued.

"Irony!" they finished together. They high-fived in time with the music and sat back down.

Back on stage, Pluto picked it back up by grabbing Madoka and forcing her to waltz with him as he sang. "I will marry her now and confine her to Hell. How droll, how droll!" (making everyone wonder why he was talking about Hell when he apparently wasn't dead) "Where Styx is a river, and not just a band. Though they'll play our reception if all goes as planned."

Madoka didn't even like Styx.

Pluto suddenly whipped around to face Gingka with a murderous expression and pointed a finger at him as the music grew ominous. "UNLESS GINGKA, YOU SURRENDER MYYYYY HAAAAAANNNDS!"

The music swelled as the stage slowly darkened, then switched to simple harp music as Gingka stepped forward into a spotlight and began to sing. "Destiny has cheated me by forcing me to decide upon, the woman that I idolize," he looked over at Madoka, "or the hands of an automaton," he looked down at his hands, which like Madoka's ears suddenly looked rather metallic. "Without these hands, I can't complete the opera that was captivating her. But if I keep them, and she marries him, then he probably won't, want me dating her." He looked down sadly.

The audience suddenly burst into applause, every single one of them now utterly riveted by what was happening onstage. This was _way_ better than the half-baked play they had been forced to watch earlier! Even the actors, who were watching from backstage, were floored by the performance.

"I can't believe that Pluto is so unforgiving!" Chris sang to Tsubasa.

"I cant believe everybody's just ad-liiiiibing," Tsubasa sang in reply.

The lights came back up onstage to reveal Pluto dragging Madoka towards a man dressed as a preacher, with Madoka putting in a valiant effort to break away from him. The preacher began to sing as organ music played. "By the power vested in me, by the state of New New York—"

(No one bothered to question why he was talking about New York when they were in Japan)

"NO! Stop!" Gingka charged forward and forced himself in between Madoka and Pluto. He fell to his knees and offered his hands to Pluto. The music turned ominous and sinister again as he sang. "Take my hands! You evil... mental... DOOOOOORRRRRRKKK!"

He sobbed dramatically as the ominous music swelled. Pluto began to laugh, loud and maniacal, as he brandished a meat cleaver and swung it towards Gingka's hands. Madoka cried out in alarm as the meat cleaver cut cleanly through his wrists and his hands began to fall to the ground.

"GINGKA!" Madoka shrieked.

* * *

"Gingka. Gingka, wake up!"

Gingka shot awake, crying out in alarm... and fell off the couch.

Everyone turned to look at him curiously as he sat up and looked around, his hands in karate-chop position.

"Gingka," he turned to find Madoka peering at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Madoka? Wha... what happened?"

"You fell asleep," Kyoya informed him.

"Yeah, man, you were _out_ ," King added. "Snoring and everything." He decided to leave out the part about Yu and Tithi taking a video of him snoring with a gross bubble coming out of his nose.

Chris shook his head at him. "For shame, Gingka, falling asleep during our _Futurama_ marathon."

Confused, Gingka turned to look at the television, where end credits were rolling while end-credit music played in the background. Then he remembered: the Legendary Bladers had all gathered in the lounge, accompanied by Tsubasa, Yu, Madoka, and Hikaru, after dinner to binge-watch _Futurama_ on Netflix. If Gingka remembered correctly, before he fell asleep they had been on the season four finale.

"Oh." Gingka got up off the ground, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry guys, guess I was a little tired. Let's keep watching."

"It's too bad you fell asleep, Mr. Gingka," Yuki said to him as he sat back down on the couch. "You missed a really good ending."

"Best finale ending so far," Kenta nodded in agreement.

"I'll say," Chris agreed, "with the spontaneous musical number, then Leela staying behind to hear how it ended, then Fry and Leela walking off into the sunset, it was just great." He grinned at King. "King was bawling his head off at the ending."

"Was not!" King threw a handful of popcorn at him.

"Oh really?" Aguma questioned. "Then what's with all the tissues?" He gestured pointedly at the pile of tissues on the floor next to King.

King turned red and crossed his arms, looking annoyed. "Shut up, man,"

Gingka laughed, then suddenly thought of something Chris said. "Wait, did you say there was a musical number?"

"Yeah, why?"

The flame-headed blader placed a hand on his head. "That's odd. I just had the weirdest dream that I had written a play, then Pluto came out and said it was terrible, then we all broke into a totally spontaneous musical number."

"That definitely sounds weird," Hikaru remarked.

"And unrealistic," Kyoya stated. "All of us, singing?" He snorted. "Yeah, like that would ever happen."

"Yeah, could you imagine Yo-Yo singing?" Yu added. He started laughing. "It'd be hilarious! He'd be so off-key!"

"I would not! And don't call me Yo-Yo, you little twerp!"

"Guys!" Madoka interrupted. "How about we not fight anymore, and start watching the next episode?"

As they settled back down, waiting for the next episode to start, Gingka became very aware that Madoka was sitting right next to him.

"That sounds like a crazy dream you had," Madoka said to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it was pretty crazy. But, uh, Madoka..."

She turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

Gingka awkwardly rubbed his neck again. "In the dream, you were... a pretty good singer,"

Madoka blinked at him. "Oh." Then she smiled. "Thanks, Gingka." Was she blushing? And why did he suddenly feel so hot? And why was she slowly getting closer and closer?

"LOVEBIRDS!" Tithi and Yu suddenly yelled.

Everyone laughed. Madoka leaned back and glared at the two boys, turning very red. "Shut your mouths!" She threw a handful of popcorn at them angrily.

They all settled back down again, and as the next episode began to play, Gingka couldn't help but wonder if Madoka was as good a singer in real life as she was in his dream.

* * *

 **Bender: Hey, Gryffyn, why didn't I do the disclaimer this chapter?**

 **Me: The last time I let you do the disclaimer, you would've said a bad word if the chapter hadn't interrupted you first.**

 **Bender: So what?**

 **Me: So, I don't want any swear words in my author's notes, as it goes against my rule of no swear words.**

 **Leela: -reading _Legendary Soldiers of the Elements_ \- How can that be a rule when you wrote a story with a character that swears almost every chapter? **

**Me: It's a new rule. I'm trying to stop writing characters using swear words. Also, when I wrote that I thought I was mature enough to use them.**

 **Leela: You were twelve.**

 **Me: -deadpan look- Wow, really? I thought I was twenty-two when I wrote that. Thanks for clearing that up, Miss Obvious.**

 **Fry: -laughs- Ha! Good one, Gryffyn! Wait, did you really think you were twenty-two and not twelve?**

 **Leela: -rolls eye- Oh, Lord.**

 **Me: Why are you guys even in this author's note? The only people I invited were the MFB crew, Bender, and Scruffy so he could do the disclaimer!**

 **Zoidberg: Young human male, you should really make the models you made of plastic cubes more durable. One squeeze of my claw shattered them all to tiny cubes! -points to what used to be my LEGO figures but are now all destroyed-**

 **Me: -shrieks- MY BABIES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABIES?! -starts beating him with a pink baseball bat-**

 **Zoidberg: Ah! Ow! She's attacking me with a vibrant weapon of pain!**

 **Me: -one word for every hit- YOU! WRECKED! MY! BABIES! YOU! WILL! PAY!**

 **Professor: Goodness, she's awfully erratic, isn't she?**

 **Gingka: She's a fanfiction author. They're all kind of crazy.**

 **Kenta: Just be glad he only wrecked her LEGO figures instead of her books.**

 **-MFB crew winces at the memory-**

 **Hermes: 'Scuse me, Gryffyn, but are we gonna end this chapter soon? Some of the readers might be gettin' kinda bored.**

 **Bender: To heck with the readers. Beat him to a pulp, meatbag!**

 **Me: -pauses in beating Zoidberg- Oh, yeah, I wrote down an outro in case something happened to grab my attention. -hands Hermes a piece of paper- Just show it to the readers so they can all read it. -goes back to beating up Zoidberg- DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK TO BUILD ALL OF THOSE?!**

 **Hermes: -shrugs, and shows paper-**

 ** _So, yeah, hope you guys enjoyed my little outpour of randomness! That was actually seriously fun to write XD hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and weren't weirded out in any way by the inner mechanisms of my mind! Also, as stated in the beginning author's note, if you haven't seen the season four finale of_ Futurama _, on which this chapter is based, and decided to disregard my advice and read the chapter anyway, do not write a review and complain that I totally spoiled the season finale for you, because I warned you before the chapter even started. As also stated in the beginning author's note, any complaints will be smashed to bits by Hermes's Bureaucrat Hammer and delivered to the Robot Devil for his own amusement._**

 ** _Oh, and good news everyone! (totally not said in a Professor Farnsworth voice :P) As I write this, I have an idea for a Christmas special in the works! I haven't typed it out yet, but hopefully I'll have it posted at some point before Christmas, and if not by that time then before New Year's. I make no promises, as you all know how I am with when I update, but let's at least hope I can get that goal accomplished, shall we? ;)_**

 ** _Also I know my author's notes for this chapter are kind of long (I'm writing this part on the paper with my mind while I beat up Zoidberg YOU ARE DEAD MEAT CRAB!), and sorry about that. It's just that I haven't written anything in so long that I was super excited to finally update and kinda got carried away by my own randomness. It happens._**

 ** _Anyway, again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, or at the very least got a laugh or two from it. Leave a review, why don'tcha? And if you have not yet seen_ Futurama _, GO CHECK IT OUT BECAUSE IT IS THE BEST! If you're going to binge-watch it, though, and you live in America, I would suggest not watching it on Netflix, because for some odd reason that annoyingly evades my comprehension, they decided to take off the first six seasons. I'm not sure about Netflix in any other countries, but that's how it is for American Netflix._**

 ** _Welp, it's quarter past ten now, and I will most likely have school tomorrow, so I should probably get some sleep. Once again, hope you all enjoyed this random little baby that came from watching too much_ Futurama _, lol. Hope you all have a great weekend!_**

 ** _Gryffyn out. May the Force be with you, and live long and prosper, so sayeth Gandalf!_**


End file.
